Sin máscaras
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: En un inesperado giro del destino, Hans obtiene la manera de hacerse con el reino de Arendelle y con la corona. Su sueño de tener su propio reino por fin se cumple al obtener de forma bastante tramposa la mano de la Reina Elsa ¿Podrá este disfuncional matrimonio salir adelante? -PostMovie-. Antes llamado Boda Real.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hace tiempo que no lograba escribir algo decente y este es mi intento de fic de hacer un Helsa con el típico cliché de: _Se casan y luego se enamoran_.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Frozen me pertenece, por que si por mi fuera Hans y Gastón harían equipo y tendrían su propio programa haciendo maldades en el mundo Disney.

. . .

Capítulo I

.

.

.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad del hall principal del castillo de Arendelle hacía su habitación, entrando con brusquedad para encerrase a llorar desconsolada sobre su cama lamentándose una y otra vez, la desgracia que causo con su imprudencia y que su hermana mayor pagaría con creces. Las lágrimas empañaban sus orbes azules, en tanto, aún resonaba en su cabeza la cruel realidad que le había dicho el príncipe Hans de las islas Sur.

―_Gracias princesa Anna_ ―dijo en tono arrogante y cruel― _nada de esto estaría pasando, sin su maravillosa necesidad de actuar y hablar sin pensar._

―Lo siento tanto Elsa ―susurro entre gemidos de dolor abrazando su almohada de plumas de ganso verde.

. . .

_7 horas antes… _

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba Hans con una fuerte patada para hacer notar su molestia, iba directa hacia él con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo y sacarlo de la vida de su hermana y ella de una vez por todas, esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para evitar que la desgracia azotara a su pequeña familia.

Anna miro su espalda y como se colocaba una sonrisa de lado en el rostro de Hans, que la miraba por el reflejo del espejo frente a él. Mientras se ponía sus guantes de gala blancos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin siquiera inmutarse por la insignificante princesa que fue una vez su prometida, y esta a su vez encogió sus párpados para mirarlo con genuino odio.

Tenía tantas ganas de romperle la nariz y patearlo en la entrepierna sin piedad, para enviarlo con todo y su barco de vuelta por donde venia ¡A las malditas Islas del Sur! Con sus condenados doce hermanos cargados de influencias y pactos políticos repartidos por todo el mundo.

―Debería arreglarse su alteza ―menciono Hans terminando de acomodarse sus guantes y corbata roja― la boda comenzará en un par de horas y no quisiera que llegara tarde a tan importante evento.

En el momento que en el que termino aquella frase la princesa ahogo un grito de frustración en sus entrañas, y un par de puños crispados se formaron en sus delicadas manos. Se acerco hacia él con pasos pesados que se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, obligando a Hans a voltear a verla con fastidio.

―¡No te casaras con mi hermana! ―Señalo Anna al punto del grito a unos cuantos pasos del príncipe.

―¿Oh, enserio? ―Pregunto con sorpresa fingida―, porque las invitaciones que se enviaron hace un mes a todos los reinos vecinos dice lo contrario ―decía en tanto sacaba una de su chaqueta de gala blanca del bolsillo interior―. Ves, lo dice aquí claramente ―señalo con su dedo índice como si Anna fuera tonta, mientras leía con voz solemne y entonada:

_La casa real del reino de Arendelle en conjunto con la casa real de Las Islas del Sur tiene el honor de invitarlo a usted y su familia a la boda real entre:_

_La reina Elsa de Arendelle _

_y_

_El príncipe Hans Westergard del las Islas del Sur._

―Todo está muy claro y con membrete, el cual lo hace muy oficial ―informo severo, pues ya se estaba cansando de soportar a la mocosa princesa que tenía enfrente―. Ahora tú deber como hermana menor de su majestad es ir a la boda, saludar a los invitados y sonreír con cortesía ―remato serio con una mirada cruel a un par de centímetros del rostro de Anna.

. . .

Elsa suspiro cansada y con tristeza enfrente el espejo donde observaba su hermoso vestido de boda, de strapples en forma de corazón con corte godet de seda blanco, que incluía transparencia y aplicaciones de pequeñas flores de encaje en los escotes y manga de tres cuartos. Era un vestido de ensueños muy elegante que iba perfecto con la forma de su cuerpo, tenía que reconocer el buen gusto de su futuro esposo que había elegido el atuendo que portaba. Porque ella con franqueza no poseía la menor intención de escoger nada, odiaba tanto el vestido en este momento. Tenía tantas ganas de arrancárselo del cuerpo y quemarlo en la chimenea a su espalda.

Miro con desprecio el anillo de compromiso que portaba en su dedo izquierdo del corazón, con forma de copo de nieve con pequeños diamantes, que le había dado Hans cuando se vio obligada aceptar su propuesta.

Y el muy maldito tuvo el descaro de decirle que lo había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, y que tenía prohibido quitárselo ¡Hasta lo había puesto como clausula en el contrato prenupcial que firmaron hace un mes!

El recordatorio continúo de su nueva prisión en la que estaba le ponía mal.

La buena publicidad, relaciones y alianzas políticas, eran ahora sus cadenas.

Entonces sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al recordar cómo es que él de forma muy lenta y suave deslizaba la argolla en su anular y comenzó a sentir su poder de hielo fluir en su cuerpo tratando de salir.

Se encontraba frustrada e impotente, sentía tanta pena por estar en esta horrible situación en la que no había encontrado más salida que en esta farsa de boda.

―Todo sea por evitar la guerra y procurar el bienestar de mi pueblo ―dijo Elsa tratando de darse valor para continuar con esta tortura―. No sientas Elsa, no sientas. Esto es por un bien mayor, vale la pena el sacrificio ―se convencía al decir esto último en voz alta, mirando su reflejo en tanto se colocaba su máscara de frialdad y se ponía unos guantes transparentes que complementaban su atuendo de novia.

Su traje de batalla estaba listo y sus escudos de hielo están fortificados para lo que venía.

Esta preparada para casarse.

. . .

_Hace unos meses atrás…_

La inalcanzable Elsa.

Tan esquiva. Introvertida. Fría…

La que se escapaba una y otra vez de los cortejos y pretendientes que tuvo desde que sus padres fallecieron, y, esperaba la mayoría de edad para que fuese coronada reina. Nadie había podido acercarse a ella y rechazaba con tanta diplomacia a los candidatos de los reinos vecinos que no se formaba ninguna enemistad, sino al contrario, generaba admiración por su madures a tan temprana edad.

Todo el mundo lo decía: _La princesa Elsa será una gran reina. _

Incluso su doceavo hermano fue rechazado por ella, en persona argumentando que era demasiado mayor para aceptar su comitiva.

Fue ahí cuando pensó que tendría su oportunidad, pues él era más cercano a su edad. Pero tanto su padre como hermanos mayores le negaron el apoyo que su anterior hermano había tenido.

―_Hans si yo falle con ella, que soy más guapo e inteligente ¿Qué oportunidad vas a tener tú?_ ―le dijo su hermano burlándose de él enfrente de toda la familia.

"_Para empezar 9 años menos_" pensó Hans molesto tragándose sus palabras, pues solo era 2 años mayor que la princesa. No quería comenzar otra discusión donde todos se levantarían en su contra y saldría perdiendo.

Hace mucho había aprendido a poner su mejor sonrisa falsa, fingiendo que aceptaba dócilmente sus mandatos.

"_Ya pagaran todos algún día por estas humillaciones que me han hecho pasar, solo esperen y lo verán_" susurraba una voz llena de rencor en su mente.

Y así era, el momento en que se tragarían sus palabras era este mismo sino.

Después de un poco más de tres años, una de sus muchas virtudes era la paciencia.

_¿Quién pensaría que todo esto era gracias al molesto Duque de Weselton y a la imprudencia de la princesa Anna? _

Sí, fue justo después de que llegara a su tierra natal deshonrado y expulsado del reino de Arendelle por sus crímenes. Era muy consciente de las consecuencias si fallaba, sin embargo no se arrepentía por haberlo intentado y asumiría las consecuencias con la cara en alto; ya que nada de lo que hizo le avergonzaba. Si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir el pasado, lo único que habría cambiado era el dejar viva a Anna en la biblioteca encerrada; fue un error fatal no haberla eliminado con sus propias manos.

_¿Pero eso ya que importaba? _Sus hermanos lo trataban como la mierda de sus caballos e incluso puede que peor. Tal vez con esto podría generarle algo humillación a la reputación "_inmaculada_" de la "_grandiosa_" familia real de Las Islas del Sur ―nótese el sarcasmo con mucho desprecio, por favor―.

Y vaya cual fue la sorpresa de ser llevado ante su padre y hermanos, encontrarse con el repelente Duque de Weselton hablando a su favor. Desacreditando todo lo dicho por el emisario francés que lo llevo en su barco encerrado para irlo acusar con la familia real.

―La reina de Arendelle es una bruja con poderes de hielo ¡Que casi me mata con su temible poder! Es capaz de crear monstruos gigantes y con sus manos lanza picas de hielo ―decía el duque con su molesta voz, moviendo sus brazos y manos para darle más énfasis a su relato―. Mis hombres casi mueren en ese castillo que hizo con su brujería ―continuaba su relato buscando con la vista a Hans, señalándolo con su largo y huesudo dedo―. Entonces el valiente príncipe Hans salvo sus vidas luchando contra esa terrible bestia de hielo escabulléndose entre sus pies, para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al barranco. Le hizo frente a la reina también y pudo contenerla lo suficiente para que el terrible invierno que lanzó sobre su propio reino cesara. El príncipe Hans no es un traidor, es un héroe.

Entonces Hans se sonrió por dentro alegrándose por comprender las intenciones y hacia donde quería llegar el hombre.

Debido a que había sido expulsado, humillado y le habían cerrado las puertas del reino de Arendelle, el pequeño hombre buscaba venganza; además podía notar que estaba aterrorizado de los poderes de la reina. Podía trabajar con eso y poner el juego a su favor si jugaba bien las cartas sobre la mesa.

Su padre menospreciaba a los franceses, les creía un pueblo altanero y pomposo, en cambio conocía al Duque desde hace años ya que era el lazo de comercio en su reino natal. El pequeño hombre tenía muchos contactos en muy buenos terminos con varios reinos, tenía el poder de hacer que le cerraran las puertas del comercio exterior a la reina Elsa.

―Eso no fue lo que paso ―replico el francés.

―¡Va usted a negar que los hombres que mando con el príncipe Hans no fueron amenazados por un monstruo de hielo! ―exclamó Weselton enojado dando un salto que causo que su peluquín quedara en evidencia por lo brusco del movimiento.

―No, pero…

―¡Ajá! ―Señalo sin dejar que el otro hablara―. También va a negar que si no fuera por el príncipe, no estarían todos muertos o congelándose haya en el cima de la montaña.

―No, pero…

―Y responda ¿Quién fue el que se encargo de atender a toda la gente del pueblo de Arendelle para que no pereciera de frío?

―El príncipe Hans, pero…

―Entonces no hay más que decir, como ve su majestad su hijo es un héroe, no un traidor ―concluyo el Duque ante su padre, impidiendo que el francés hablara más y omitiendo el detalle de que había estado a punto de matar a toda la familia real de Arendelle.

Lo que paso después fue relativamente rápido y fácil. Su padre y hermanos lo interrogaron minuciosamente, y se apoyo en lo dicho por el Duque que le había dando toda la entrada a contar "su versión" de los hechos, al francés solo lo ignoraron. Y este a su vez entendió muy rápido de qué lado ponerse en esta ocasión. No era buena idea enemistarse con su familia, que aún que la odiaba podía aceptar los beneficios de tener en esta ocasión doce hermanos mayores de los cuales siete estaban casados con hijas de la nobleza extranjera y tres de ellos con princesas que tenían muy buenas posibilidades de ser reinas en su país natal. Los otros cinco tenían rangos diplomáticos como relaciones exteriores y comercio en los reinos circundantes que eran el lazo con su casa mater.

Él era la única oveja negra de la familia que solo tenía el titulo de Almirante, pero él no obstante se había ganado ese puesto con su propio merito y era él era el único además de su primer hermano mayor que tenía experiencia militar. De eso sí estaba muy orgulloso, el mar lo llamaba y él respondía.

Era la primera vez que su padre y sus hermanos lo miraron diferente, dándole el visto bueno ante lo que contó apoyado por Weselton. Fue una sensación vigorizante sentirse apoyado por la familia por primera vez en su vida, fue algo reconfortante en cierta forma y lo hizo sentirse por primera vez feliz un mucho tiempo. No le intereso que esa alegría fuera producto de una falacia.

Ahora que tenía de su lado a su familia y no lo iban a llevar a prisión o peor a la horca por máxima traición, era el momento de conseguirse un reino propio, y esta vez tenía todas las cartas a su favor para hacer que la reina de las nieves no pudiera ignorarlo, ni mucho menos rechazarlo.

Le tomo unos cinco meses volver a pisar la tierra que pronto sería suya, esta vez iba acompañado por una comitiva diplomática para presentarse ante una muy molesta y estresada Elsa, que todavía no podía creer que Hans tuviera el descaro de presentarse ante ella con toda esa confianza, fingiendo ser el encantador hombre que llego a seducir a su hermana menor.

―Reina Elsa vengo ante usted para presentarle una oferta que no podrá rechazar ―dijo Hans con voz segura y un toque de arrogancia.

―¿Y qué es lo que yo querría de usted? ―pregunto en tono gélido que se reflejaba en su azules ojos, y la habitación donde se encontraban bajo un poco la temperatura.

Hans sintió el cambio drástico de clima y se alegro por ser el responsable de eso.

―Vengo a resolverle los problemas de relaciones exteriores que ha tenido últimamente ―señaló culpado indirectamente al Duque de Weselton, que se la había dedicado a darle mala fama a ella y al reino haciendo que muchos países se retiraran de hacer negocio con Arendelle― y financiero también por lo que escuche.

Esta muy bien enterado de que gracias a la gran helada que causo se estropeo la cosecha y muchos granjeros perdieron a su muy valiosos animales de granja que no soportaron el frío y que eran el único sustento de muchas familias. Y ni que decir de las casas que se destruyeron a causa del hielo que fracturo tanto la madera que ahora estaba podrida y no era posible seguir viviendo ahí.

Pagar por todos los daños que causo y mantener a su pueblo alimentado estaba acabado con las arcas reales, además de que la venta y compra de productos venidos del reino de Arendelle no era bienvenidos en la gran mayoría de los puertos.

―La economía va muy mal por acá ¿No cree su majestad? ―pregunto Hans con fingida aflicción.

Elsa entrecerró los párpados analizando la situación, el maldito tenía razón. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ella y su gente. El invierno estaba presente y aún que usaba su poder para mitigar la crudeza de la estación, no podía ganarle a la madre naturaleza y algunos pueblos déjanos al reino estaba teniendo graves problemas para conseguir alimentos.

Había dejado salir su poder en bruto sobre Arendelle, desequilibrando la esencia del verano solo un día y esto basto para fastidiar toda la armonía natural de las cosas. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su arrebato, su poder era hermoso pero muy peligroso.

Las puertas de muchos aliados se estaban cerrando una a una cada vez que tocada, le tenían temor y la veían con una mezcla de cosas que no sabría muy bien que pensar al respecto. Era un conjunto de emociones entre miedo, admiración, respeto y curiosidad. Lo único que le causaba a ella era incomodidad, sin embargo con Anna a su lado podía soportarlo todo, ella la hacía sentir segura. Ella era su ancla en este mundo.

Hans sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a la reina pensando con mucho cuidado lo que iba a decir, estaba analizando todas las posibilidades.

―Lo que sea que quiera en este lugar no lo va a obtener príncipe Hans ―dijo finalmente ella.

―¿Es que acaso no desea recuperar el respeto y cariño de su gente? O… ¿Volver a tener buenas relaciones con los países vecinos? Porque déjeme decirle que no todos están felices…desde el incidente del verano pasado ―hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se colaran en Elsa― usted ya sabe, sé que no lo hizo de mala intención, pero no todos lo saben. Ciertas personas aún no comprenden la belleza de su poder y le temen.

―¡Oh! Y usted si la comprende alteza ―dejo caer con un marcado sarcasmo saliendo de su suave voz, dejando ver lo mucho que le molestaba la presencian del hombre sentado frente a ella.

―Por supuesto que no majestad, yo no sé de magia. Sin embargo yo no le temo ―contesto con gran confianza, pues era sincero al respecto de ese tema en particular. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía su poder, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta enseguida era que su magia dependía de sus emociones, y que su hermana era la clave para que los tuviera bajo control.

En el fondo era solo una niña perdida, solitaria y asustada, que pedía a gritos ser libre para bien o para mal, sin importar las consecuencias. Porque toda la vida había estado encerrada en su castillo, apartada del mundo, temerosa de su poder y teniéndose que reprimir constantemente, obedeciendo sumisa sin dejar salir a la verdadera Elsa.

La cual debía admitir era muy sensual, detrás de toda esa facha de muchachita estirada y correcta se encontraba toda una mujer que ardía en deseos de soltarse y dejarse llevar.

―No le creo ni una sola palabra, se que usted no tiene buenas intenciones y lo único que lo mueve es el amor por el poder que "no" tiene –Elsa remarco ese "no" como una daga en el orgulloso príncipe―. Y no sé qué clase de mentiras habrá contado para hacerse quedar como un héroe ante sus hermanos y padre, pero aquí en este reino y ante mí no es más que un despreciable, doble cara, embustero, trepador.

―Es agradable no tener que fingir frente a usted que soy una buena persona, es muy… ¿Cuál es la palabra? A sí… _liberador _―contesto Hans con una sonrisa de lado. Él sabía lo que era y ella también así que iba a dejar las formalidades y la falsa amabilidad de lado―. Entonces seré directo con mis intenciones, reina Elsa de Arendelle vengo a pedir su mano ―declaro desde su asiento con toda calma, esperando el grito en el cielo de Elsa.

―¡Como se atreve a venir a decir eso! ―se levanto de su silla molesta a punto de llamar a los guardias para que lo sacan a patadas de su palacio y reino.

―Antes de que llame a su escolta personal, le advierto que si no acepta mi generosa oferta, Arendelle se verá sumida en la mayor depresión financiera que haya visto este reino. Y si acaso está pensando en que podría conseguir un mejor partido que yo, le recomiendo que lo reconsidere. Su reino se queda sin aliados políticos y comerciales, además no está preparado para detener una invasión a gran escala y si usted es la persona inteligente que creo que es, sabrá a lo que quiero llegar…

Hans sonrió de forma inocente, dejando al aire su frase, esperando que Elsa conectara los puntos.

De inmediato los ojos azules de ella se abrieron en señal de alarma.

―Me está amenazando con declarar una guerra ―afirmo con fría voz.

―Yo no he dicho eso, sin embargo se tiene que ser realista. Esta es una tierra muy deseable y en un estado tan vulnerable, es fácil pensar que otros reinos más grandes y poderosos quieran tenerlo para expandir las fronteras de la patria.

Elsa se dejo caer en su silla de cedro blanco, la tenia acorralada.

―¡¿Y qué va hacer después de que me case con usted?! ¿Asesinarme como trato de hacer no una, sino dos veces ya?! ―Reclamo Elsa tratando de contener su don para no lanzarle una ventisca en la cara y congelarlo― va a quedarse con el reino para usted solo como siempre quiso.

El príncipe miro con detenimiento a la reina disfrutando el momento.

La manera en como lo miraban ese par de ojos azules tan fríos y duros como un tempano de hielo le decía lo mucho que odiaba aceptarlo como marido. Pero eso le traía sin el menor cuidado, en tanto lo aceptara, le diera el título de rey y la corona que venían con el puesto que tanto ansiaba; el resto daba igual.

―No, por supuesto que no. Un rey debe tener a una reina a su lado, es parte del paquete.

―Como si fuera a creerle ―salió el sarcasmo a relucir en todo su esplendor mientras alzaba su ceja izquierda, dándole un aspecto más rudo del que tenían sus suaves rasgos de siempre.

Estaba lista para negociar.

―Harémos un contrato prenupcial, en el que indique que si muero antes que usted, mi hermana Anna princesa de Arendelle se convertirá en reina soberana. Mientras usted abdicara el puesto de rey gobernante de forma inmediata y permanente.

Era una mujer muy inteligente y astuta, tenía que concederle eso.

Él también tenía unos cuantos puntos que poner en el contrato y no iba a ceder terreno tan fácilmente.

―De acuerdo, a cambio su majestad me dará un heredero al trono de Arendelle que tomara mi puesto cuando ambos lo hayamos decidió en vida, y los futuros hijos de la princesa Anna no podrán acceder al trono sino abandono la corona de manera voluntaria.

Elsa maldigo a en su mente, el tema de los hijos era algo difícil. No podía soportar ver la ególatra cara del príncipe, mucho menos dejarse tocar por él. Eso le revolvía el estomago, tenía que pensar en un contraataque.

―Le daré un hijo, solo uno, y será cuando yo así lo decida. No importa si es niño o niña, yo lo criare dejos de su influencia y él o ella accederán al trono solo si así lo desea. Además si nace como yo y tiene poderes, no será recluido.

―Tendrá a mi descendencia antes de los treinta y cinco, eso le dará suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a mí y ambos lo criaremos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio midiéndose, esperando a ver quien cedía primero.

―Anna será libre de casarse con quien ella decida, no será parte de ningún tipo de trato o alianza política.

―El único hombre con quien estará de forma intima será conmigo ―dijo no porque fuera un hombre particularmente celoso o posesivo. Lo que hacía era por mero pragmatismo, tenía que asegurarse que el ser que desarrollara dentro del vientre de la reina sería suyo. Su legado comenzaba y nadie se lo quitaría.

La reina de las nieves se estremeció por dentro al pensar en eso, debido a que no conseguía hacerse a la idea de estar con alguien de esa forma en particular. No por miedo a no estar lista, sino por falta de interés, para ella era mucho más importante tener una conexión emocional y a decir verdad no sentía la necesidad de reproducirse. Lo cierto es que nunca había pensado en los hombres como lo hacía Anna desde que entro a la pubertad, era como si se hubiera saltado esa parte de su crecimiento. En aquella época se preocupaba más por contener su poder y alejar a su hermana para mantenerla a salvo.

―Si usted comete adulterio se me concederá el divorcio, renunciara a la corona y a todos los bienes adquiridos dentro de este matrimonio.

Debía admitir que ella le estaba dando la batalla en este arreglo, en lo que iban del acuerdo había puesto dos clausulas que lo dejaban fuera del trono bastante aceptables que no podía rebatir. Era dura de pelar, sin embargo todavía faltaban muchos puntos que afinar y poner sobre la mesa para que ambos quedaran satisfechos.

Esto iba para largo, seria tedioso y cansado pero bien valía la pena. Estaba en proceso de tener un lugar propio como siempre soñó.

. . .

N/A: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Hans regreso como conquistador, sin arrepentimientos y en plan el padrino "_haciendo una oferta que Elsa no podría rechazar_" –léase con voz a lo Marlon Brando.

Ha logrado hacer que la hermosa Elsa acepte ser su esposa y sus sueños de princeso se hagan realidad *A*

Solo espero que no me haya quedado muy tedioso o rebuscado la forma en cómo Hans quedo como un héroe y Elsa como la terrible reina de las nieves, dejando muy mal parado a Arendelle. Ya saben Hans es encantador cuando quiere y sabe sacar partido de cualquier situación XD

Flores, tomatazos, bolas de nieve o muñecos de Hans en la caja de comentarios ;D

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Tarán! Nuevo cap. espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz navidad y hayan comido mucho, mucho.

. . .

Capítulo II

.

.

.

Había planeado al detalle toda la boda, debía reconocer que era tal y como se la había imaginado.

Hans suspiro admirado ante su creación, jamás pensó que organizar todo aquello fuera un trabajo tan estresante y laborioso. Y sí, él solo lo había preparado todo, porque tanto su prometida como futura cuñada se negaron con fervor a colaborar en este tan importante evento. No comprendían la importancia de que todo quedara perfecto, pues estas nupcias era la plataforma ideal para recuperar los contactos que el Duque de Weselton había malogrado contra Arendelle.

Esto era puro negocio, tenían que convencer al mundo de que los poderes de Elsa eran una curiosidad inofensiva, y que lo que sucedió el verano pasado fue un evento sin importancia. Debían distraer a los invitados para que no pensaran en el pasado y vieran el glorioso presente.

El que la fiesta fuera una éxito del cual se hablara por mucho tiempo era una muy buena publicidad que no se debía desaprovechar. Elsa y Anna debían poner su mejor cara y verse entusiastas con el matrimonio ante los invitados, sobretodo Elsa pues era la "feliz" novia.

_Su_ "feliz" novia.

Exhaló cansado, en tanto hacia un recuento mental de todos los detalles que faltaban por revisar: Las flores de nardos frescas que adornaban la iglesia, el arco de flores naturales que iba a estar en el altar, las esculturas de hielo, la comida para el banquete, comparar la lista de invitados con la de los asientos asignados para la recepción y la comida, asegurarse que los músicos contratados estuvieran es su lugar y que tuvieran las partituras para los bailes.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto aún que la novia y su molesta cuñada no cooperaran, iba a sacar toda esta faena adelante, así tuviera que llevar a las hermanas a punta de pistola.

La Gran Helada que cayó en el reino de Arendelle fruto de la magia de la enigmática reina Elsa era de lo que todo el mundo hablaba, la especulación estaba a la orden del día. La unión entre el último hijo de la realeza de las Islas del Sur y la tan famosa, temida y misteriosa reina de las nieves era algo que se sumaba de forma deliciosa a la cotilla de todos los círculos de la nobleza. Esta boda generaba mucha expectativa y habladurías, por todo esto querían ver y saber de primera mano cómo es que terminaron juntos después del verano pasado.

Es por eso que tenía que ir a ver a Elsa y afinar los detalles de su "maravillosa" historia de amor.

Ese tipo de cuentos tontos le encantaba a la gente, sobre todo a la nobleza que dejaba pasar un par de cosas en nombre del _amor_.

La historia de un buen hombre que se enamoró de la reina de las nieves, y que puedo derretir su duro corazón de hielo con el poder de su cariño era la idea que venderían al mundo.

Hans toco la puerta del cuarto de Elsa un par de veces.

—Adelante —se escucho decir en un tono frío.

Elsa se encontraba sentada enfrente al tocador con un semblante serio e indiferente esperando el momento para salir.

—Cariño deberías mostrar un rostro más feliz, es nuestro gran día —dijo el príncipe en tono amable y suave, después de entrar para situarse a la espalda de la reina.

Ella lo miro con fastidio de reojo, conteniendo sus ganas de congelarlo. Hans sintió escalofríos a causa de la baja temperatura que tenía el cuarto, que demostraba el disgusto de la novia.

—Pondré buena cara cuando se requiera, como acordamos. Y por favor deje de llamarme con apelativos cariñosos que no van con nosotros.

—¿Le molesta que actué como un buen novio? Siempre pensé que a las mujeres les encantaba la galantería, es el día de su boda alteza. Es un día muy especial—. Finalizo la frase, serio, con su voz real, sin modularla.

—Me molesta que actué como buena persona ante mí, me molesta que trate de engañarme con su falsa preocupación hacia mi persona, me molesta estar envuelta en esta farsa de boda y tener que fingir ante todo el mundo que le amo —.Entonces se levanto girando a ver a Hans y finalmente lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules—, creí que habíamos convenido dejar las mascaras atrás.

Hans sonrió de lado, admirando complacido de arriba abajo a Elsa con el vestido de novia que había escogido para ella.

—Lo siento es la costumbre —contesto dándole la razón, recordando que ante ella no tenía por qué ser hipócrita, ni zalamero. Con Elsa podría ser real y sin preocuparse por quedar mal.

—¿Es que acaso ya se requiere mi presencia? —pregunto Elsa ignorando la disculpa.

—No, todavía falta. Solo quería asegurarme que estuviera lista y repasar "nuestra" historia de amor —dijo al punto de la burla.

—Como ve estoy vestida y maquillada según sus especificaciones, y recuerdo muy bien su guión de cuentito de amor salido de la tierra de la fantasía.

Hans dejo salir una sonora carcajada ante la mordaz lengua de Elsa, él también pensaba que era una estupidez de historia.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es un gran disparate. Pero créeme a las masas le encantan las historias de amor burdas, y más si tienen villanos con redención por amor.

—Así que para el mundo soy una villana —afirmo arrastrando la voz. Ese comentario le dolía mucho, sin embargo no lo demostró. Después de los momentos tan traumáticos que pasó en el calabozo cuando Hans la encierro, y la manipulo; jamás se volvería a mostrarse vulnerable ante este hombre que tanto desdeñaba.

—No es una bruja malvada, es solo que cuando alguien es diferente algunas personas temen. Por eso es tan necesario este circo, para que la gente la mire con asombro y vea que no es peligrosa, y puedan volver a sus casas pensando que todo está bien. Es cuestión de puntos de vista, y pulir un poco la mira para hacerlo lucir como algo bueno.

Elsa lo miro a los ojos, extrañándole una respuesta tan accesible que la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Usted odia al mundo, y sabe muy bien cómo manejar a las personas. Es muy… maquiavélico —. Dejo caer esta última palabra pensando en una forma perfecta de describir al hombre.

—Tomare su comentario sobre mi falta de escrúpulos y perfidia como un alago viniendo de usted —comento arrogante.

Elsa se estremeció por dentro, ante su desdén por el mundo que lo rodeaba. Él no quería quedar bien en realidad con la sociedad, sin embargo se las arreglaba para hacerlo porque era un medio para un fin. Un fin donde él ganaba un reino con esta boda y una aprobación ante el colectivo de nobles para fines políticos y comerciales, que harían que Arendelle volviera al cause después del desastre que ella causo con su poder.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto gobernar si siente tanto desprecio por las personas? —interrogo con genuina curiosidad, porque no lograba entenderlo. Ella había tomado el cargo por que nació en una familia real y se le educo para ser gobernante, hacer lo mejor para el reino. Toda su vida ya había sido decidida, además ella se preocupaba genuinamente por el bienestar de la gente que vivía en Arendelle, era parte del legado de sus padres. Era una responsabilidad obligada que asumía. Sin embargo él, tenía toda la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir a donde deseara, sin tener la presión de ser rey y ver por otras personas en un nivel inferior al suyo. Él tenía la oportunidad de ser _libre_…

—Yo no diría que aborrezco a todo el mundo. Muy pocas personas me interesan y demasiadas me desagradan o me son indiferentes. Además es muy limitado el número de seres a los que respeto —dijo callándose el hecho de que Elsa estaba entre ese número tan pequeño de personas que consideraba dignas ante sus ojos— en cuanto a por que quiero la corona es muy simple: Por reconocimiento y poder, así de sencillo.

Y decían que ella era fría ¡Ja! Mira cuan equivocados estaban.

Lo miro recelosa ante su respuesta con los párpados entrecerrados, analizando con cuidado cada palabra dicha. Tratando de leer entre líneas, para captar que tipo de cosas impulsaban a su futuro esposo a hacer lo que hacía. Pues no creía que un día se levanto y dijo de la nada: _Voy a usurpar la corona de Arendelle y a matar si es necesario para lograrlo. _

Entendía que era un ser oportunista, y era capaz de ir tan lejos como fuera necesario.

Lo miró de abajo arriba con detenimiento. Ahí estaba Hans con sus botas perfectamente pulidas y brillantes, enfundado en sus pantalones y saco de gala blancos, planchados al grado de la excelencia, cero arrugas y almidonado en las solapas color gris pela, su fajilla roja a juego con su corbata de seda, su chaleco brocado amarillo pálido y camisa de damasco verde tierra. Se le veía a primera vista como el perfecto caballero tan bien vestido y rostro afable.

Era tan fácil, dejarse engatusar por alguien como él.

"_¿Qué tan dañada debía estar una persona para hablar y pensar de esa forma?"._ Se pregunto Elsa, en silencio. Haciendo que casi sintiera pena por él. Sobre todo al recordar lo que su hermana le había contado acerca de los doce hermanos mayores de Hans y su mutismo hacia él.

Elsa no podría imaginarse un mundo donde Anna la ignorara por completo o peor la despreciara. De hecho en aquella época donde tenía que esconder su poder de hielo a su hermana y la alejaba constantemente era que Anna acabara odiándola. Eso no podría soportarlo jamás, por que para ella, el amor de su hermana lo era todo.

Los únicos recuerdos agradables que tenía en su infancia, era con su hermana y eran su mayor tesoro.

—Comprendo —dijo pensativa Elsa más para ella misma que para él.

—Si me permite decirlo, se ve hermosa en su vestido de novia —. Declaro Hans cambiando de tema, pues no le gusto hacia donde iba la conversación y mucho menos ese destello de compasión que vio en los ojos de la reina. No iba hablar acerca de la complicada relación que tenía con su padre y mucho menos del terrible rencor que tenía contra sus hermanos.

Era muy consciente de lo roto que se encontraba por dentro y casi toda su vida se la había pasado solo. Bien aprendió a lamerse sus heridas en aislamiento, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie. Era tarde para esas atenciones que no soportaba que le dieran, pues le hacían sentir débil.

Y Hans por sobre todo despreciaba la debilidad.

Ella lo miro devolviendo la respuesta con un claro mensaje en su rostro: _Como si me importara su opinión. _

. . .

Elsa camino hacia el altar con gran incomodidad, podía sentir las miradas posadas sobre ella. Se encontraba nerviosa y no eran como los nervios que la asaltaron cuando fue coronada, eso era juego de niños ahora que tenía control sobre su poder. Esto era diferente, se iba a casar ¡A casar! Y con ese mentecato de Hans, que era lo peor de todo.

Estar enfrente del párroco lo hacía tan real, trago grueso una gran cantidad de saliva con disimulo, a un pie de entrar en pánico.

Entonces dirigió su mirar a su hermana que la miraba al punto del llanto con su rostro pálido y semblante triste. Sus ojos le rogaban que no hiciera esto, que no era necesario hacer este sacrificio, que juntas hallarían otra solución al problema… ¡Cuánto quería Elsa que eso que le expresaba Anna en silencioso ruego fuera algo realista!

Se había negado a contarle toda la verdad detrás de esta boda, excluyo el importante detalle de una posible invasión.

Anna ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por esto, no hacía falta echarle más fuego a la hoguera.

Miro a los ojos a su hermanita tratando de decirle que ella no tenía culpa de nada, y que sin importar lo que pasara ella era su fuerza y nada, ni nadie las volvería a separar.

El miedo se calmo un poco.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente donde respiro profundo, concentrándose en un punto imaginario en la pared para tranquilizarse y volver a su centro.

Tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer.

Todo lo que hizo después fue tan mecánico, con su sonrisa más falsa que la buena voluntad del hombre a su lado. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto hacer su mueca fingida de alegría, ni siquiera escucho la ceremonia, se inclino cuando tenía que hacerlo, se puso de rodillas, se levanto, recito sus votos, incluso se perdió cuando Olaf se robo la atención de los invitados por un momento cuando paso desfilando por la alfombra roja saludando a todos para ir a entregar los anillos, dejando que Hans deslizara su alianza por su dedo y ni que decir cuando Anna estaba a punto de protestar contra la boda y fue disimuladamente callada por Kristoff que le había prometido a Elsa; detenerla si intentaba hacer algo como eso. Estaba en estado automático con sus acciones robóticas, lo único que en realidad recuerda fue cuando Hans se acerco a ella para sellar la unión con un beso.

Ese beso lo vio venir en cámara lenta, no quería ser besada por él. Así que lo que hizo después fue un acto involuntario de su inconsciente al inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, dejando que su ahora marido se topara con su frente en vez de sus labios.

Hans miro de reojo a la gente que estaba viendo y como empezaba a murmurar. Así que sonrió como diciéndole a los invitados_: Bueno, bueno es que la novia es tímida_. _Ustedes entienden ¿verdad?_

Iba hacer un segundo intento, y se aseguro que esta vez Elsa no pudiera negarle su boca al tomarla del mentón, que en apariencia parecía un gesto delicado e intimo de la pareja, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario pues la tenía tomada con firmeza para que no pudiera moverse de nuevo. Sintió el tacto frío de Elsa atreves de su guante y con su otra mano libre la rodeo por la cintura y le pellizco una mano para hacerla reaccionar y que no se resistiera ya que era observados.

Elsa frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor en el costado de su palma y vio los ojos verdes de Hans que le advertían que no admitiría ser rechazado de nuevo, tenía que comportarse a la altura.

Ella cerró los párpados dándole a entender a Hans que se rendía. Él la beso de nuevo y esta vez acertó en su objetivo, sin embargo fue una victoria muy corta, dado que en cuanto sus bocas entraron en contacto, Hans sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ya que Elsa no estaba conforme con su toque.

Y esa fue la primera vez que cayó en la cuenta de lo difícil que iba ser que su ahora esposa se dejara tocar por él.

No es que fuera a obligarla a estar con él a la fuerza, es decir, podía ser un cabrón en muchos aspectos pero no con eso, eso nunca. Bueno y también estaba el hecho de que no quería que se lo congelara como paleta. Su miembro y él estaban muy unidos, tenían una gran relación muy estrecha e intima. Estaba claro que deseaba seguir usándolo por el resto de su vida.

También contaba con una gran confianza en su atractivo y encantos para hacer caer a cualquier mujer, y Elsa no iba a ser la excepción. Solo tendría que esforzarse mucho, mucho más que nunca en su vida.

Iba a tener que usar todos los trucos que conocía e incluso inventar nuevos, esto era cuestión de orgullo.

. . .

La recepción de los invitados a la boda fue tan tediosa y aburrida, teniendo que repetir una y otra vez la absurda historia de amor que los unió –cortesía de la bolsa de trucos rastreros de Hans–.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención con tanta gente que deseaba ver de primera mano un poco de su hermoso poder de hielo, teniendo que hacer que cayeran pequeños copos de nieve sobre las esculturas de hielo –que por cierto ella había creado–, o enfriando las bebidas a modo de prueba para los invitados y tener que sonreír como si fuera la gran maravilla del mundo.

Hacer lo que estaba haciendo le parecía denigrante, viendo como la observaban, etiquetaban y juzgaban como si tuvieran el derecho hacerlo. Como si fueran entes superiores a ella y ella tuviera que esperar una aprobación por un trabajo bien hecho.

Podía hacer muchas cosas con su poder, una vez que lo había aceptado en su totalidad y había comprendido que él frío era parte de su esencia, le entraban unas ganas locas de crear tantas cosas. Tenía las imágenes en su mente con tal nitidez que casi podía tocarlas, poseía una mente creativa muy activa y deseaba explorar su don, ver que tan lejos podía llegar. Sentía un llamado poderoso en su corazón que le decía que botara todo y se fuera muy lejos de ahí.

A la montaña, donde por primera vez en su vida fue _libre_ de verdad.

Por que entre más trataba de encajar, menos sentía que lo hacía.

Se estaba perdiendo a sí misma una vez más y se sentía muy infeliz, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear, de lanzar una ventisca que echara a la calle a todos los que la observaban.

Pero… ¡Oh triste realidad! Tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante con esto.

Se sentía una marioneta de bufón, que se movía al son de la obra que Hans había escrito para la ocasión. Esto era tan humillante, deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Y la molesta presencia de su marido a su lado que no la dejaba ni dos segundo a solas.

Se encontraba segura de que era capaz de entrar al baño con ella, para asegurare de que no se escapara por la ventana.

Tomados de las manos, teniendo que aceptar sus muestras de "cariño", que le sabían a hiel.

—Elsa te encuentras muy tensa —susurro Hans en su oído— relájate, o todo esto no habrá valido para nada —reclamó en tono suave pero que reflejaba su molestia, acompañado con su cara de cordialidad mientras atendía algunos embajadores y tomaba una copa de _champagne_ de un mozo que iba pasando para ofreciéndola a su mujer.

Ella tomo la bebida entre sus manos y se la tomo toda de un trago, sentía la garganta tan seca.

Grave error fue el beber de golpe ¡Su tolerancia al alcohol era cero!

Ahora sumándole los nervios de la boda y las constantes personas que había tenido que atender no habían podido comer nada. Sí, esto se resumía a una peligrosa combinación de factores, que como resultado dieron…bueno de inmediato se sintió mareada, relajada.

Esto era una experiencia nueva, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a esta nueva sensación.

Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de enfocar su vista.

El sentirse un poco mareada –no le gustaba–, pero al tiempo comenzó a sentirse laxa y eso no estaba tan mal y más si tenía que seguir con esta maldita "fiesta" que la estaba poniendo en un estado de aflicción tan grande.

"_Estúpido Hans, con sus estúpidos planes de boda_" pensó molesta, en tanto estiraba la mano para tomar otra copa a su alcance.

Otro par de sorbos se deslizaron por la garganta de Elsa, y pudo ver a la distancia como Olaf que hasta el momento se encontraba solo saludando gente comenzaba a moverse para bailar al ritmo de la música de fondo. El cual era un aburrido vals, que solo estaba para hacer amenas las conversaciones de los invitados.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muñeco de nieve cambio de tono para encontrarse a mitad de la pista cantando y bailando acerca del verano.

De un momento a otro, Olaf se había convertido en el centro de atención. Elsa sonrió al escucharlo cantar mientras movía ligeramente su cabeza al orden del canto.

Hans de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a Elsa, pues a ella no le gustaba bailar. Se lo había dejado muy en claro hace mucho cuando hacia los preparativos para la boda. No logró convencerla de bailar ni una pieza con él, suficiente ganancia había sido que se prestara hacer pequeñas demostraciones de su poder para deleite de los invitados.

La vio con las mejillas un poco coloradas y una notable mejoría en su rostro que hasta hace poco se encontraba muy tieso con ese intento de sonrisa _¿Se encontraba feliz porque su muñeco estaba montando un show?_ Se pregunto intrigado, o… _¿El muñeco de nieve está haciendo un espectáculo porque Elsa se encuentra contenta?_

—Elsa ¿Cuántas copas con _champagne_ tomaste?

—¿Por qué ahora me habla de tú y no de de usted? —Elsa evito responder haciendo otra pregunta, porque era algo ridículo que con una copa y un par de sorbos le pusieran en ese estado. Era consciente de lo que hacía, pero sentía que al hablar tenía un no sé que en su boca. Era raro.

—Porque ahora eres mi esposa, debemos comenzar a tomar más confianza —Hans seguía observándola— ¿Te sientes, mareada Elsa?

—Por supuesto que no —mintió descaradamente y puso su mejor cara de: _aquí no pasa nada_.

"_Claro si tú lo dices._" Pensó él, mirándola con escepticismo.

No más alcohol para Elsa, ahora iba a darle algo de comida y agua para que se le bajara su ligero estado de embriaguez.

. . .

N/A: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Hans princeso ya se casó por fin con la guapa Elsa, y lo mejor organizo solito la boda :´D. Así que si quieren ver algunas imágenes de cómo fue pueden ir a mi perfil donde están mis links (hasta abajo), hice un blog donde estaré subiendo cosas relacionadas. Y bueno verán el vestido de Elsa que algunas comentaron que les gusto, el anillo, el pastel, etc.

Igual si alguien de mis otros fics, está leyendo esto subiré pronto cosas también. Lo prometo u,u

. . .

Hora de contestar los comentarios sin cuenta.

F: Bueno espero que esto cumpla tus expectativas.

Rose: Gracias, bueno lo de tener hijos le va a costar a Hans lo suyo XD.

Ana Maria: Si esto es un Helsa en toda regla.

RYA: Le sigo, le sigo y sip sufrirán, te lo garantizo.

: Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

.

.

.

—Suéltame, no me agrada que me toque. Es desagradable —dijo Elsa arrastrando la voz.

—No —contesto firme, sin lugar a replicas mientras carga a su esposa entre sus trazos.

—¿Por qué se empeña en esta mentira? Es absurdo, no me convencerá de que es una buena persona, mucho menos de ser un buen marido o incluso rey.

—Puede que no sea buena persona, pero no se necesita una buena persona solo con buenas intenciones para ser un buen rey —se defendió Hans serio, se estaba comenzando a cansar de ser tratado como basura y que todo el mundo, incluso su propia familia le echara en cara que jamás seria apto para el puesto. Iba a demostrares lo contrario, incluso si se tardaba toda una vida en ello.

Elsa seguía removiéndose incomoda entre los brazos de Hans, pues quería que la dejara en libertad.

—Le repito que me deje, no comprende que no soporto que me toque. Lo odio, su sola presencia me causa sentimientos muy desagradables que me son difíciles de controlar —miró con mala cara a Hans que reflejaba muy bien lo que decía—. Lo congelaré —amenazo Elsa.

—¿Piensas en matarme Elsa? —seguía su camino subiendo las escaleras, sin inmutarse por la amenaza vana de Elsa. Reconocía un farol cuando lo escuchaba, así que siguió con su recorrido, tomando a su quejosa esposa aún más fuerte entre su agarre— después de todo dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad —finalizo para molestarla.

—¡Yo no estoy borracha! —reclamó enojada alzando los puños para comenzar a golpear el pecho de Hans.

—Ten cuidado con esas manos, querida, que si muero congelado, será solo culpa tuya —advirtió Hans con rostro severo a la reina— y esta vez no habrá acto de amor que la exima de sus acciones.

Elsa lo miro agria, eso había sido un golpe bajo. Evocar el accidente que había tenido con Anna que casi acaba con su vida era algo muy ruin.

—Entonces suélteme y no habrá accidentes.

—No —volvió a decir él—, esto lo hago no por gusto. En realidad te cargo por dos poderosas razones. La primera: Es tradición que el novio cargue a la novia hasta su cuarto nupcial. Eso es algo que los invitados quieren ver con mucho entusiasmo —recalo serio para luego cambiar a un tono de regaño— y las segunda y más importante aún: Estas mareada por el _champagne_ que tomaste irresponsablemente y es muy probable que te caigas. Y esa caída pondría en evidencia que estas ebria y eso me pondría en ridículo a mí.

—¿Y por que a usted? Si la del problema soy yo. Además fue usted quien me dio la copa, yo no la quería— sus párpados entrecerrados lo señalaban como culpable irrevocable de este desastre.

—Porque estoy casado contigo, y una humillación tuya es mía también. Créeme si no fuera por eso dejaría que te hundieras sola.

—Patán —murmuró dejando de pegarle.

—Escucho que la reina se le suelta la boca cuando bebe, es bueno saber un poco más de ti, querida. Verás que si sigues así, poco a poco nos conoceremos mucho mejor.

Llegaron por fin al cuarto que había mandado a preparar Hans, para que ambos comenzaran su vida de casados.

Él abrió la puerta blanca con un suave empujón de su pie derecho para entrar y la cerró de igual forma, para después dirigirse hacia la cama tamaño _king-size_ y dejar caer a Elsa como tronco sobre ella. No tuvo reparos ni delicadeza al dejarla de forma brusca. Se encontraba molesto con ella, podía soportar muchos desplantes y groserías, especialmente porque sabía que ella estaba en contra de la boda desde el principio, y, la obligó aceptarlo, pero que le digiera que iba a ser mal rey.

_¡Uf…!_ Eso sí que no se lo pasaba.

—¡Ahora duérmete! —ordenó firme.

—No dormiré con usted en mi habitación.

De acuerdo estaba ligeramente pasada de copas, sin embargo seguía muy consciente de lo que pasaba. No iba a permitir que su honra se viera mancillada por ese hombre.

—Nuestra habitación, nuestra. Acostúmbrate porque así va a ser el resto de tú vida —dijo viéndola desde lo alto con los brazos cruzados—. Además no me apetece darle mis atenciones a una mujer ebria.

Recalco eso último con un tono de superioridad.

—Pues yo nunca aceptare las atenciones que un ser tan ruin, y mucho menos me rebajaría a darle las mías.

—Te tengo malas noticias querida —dijo agachándose a la altura de su cara— me debes un hijo y de no cumplir con lo acordado todo Arendelle será mío. Así que yo que tú, reconsideraría mis palabras, porque te guste o no estamos en el mismo barco. Ahora duérmete, antes de que me arrepienta de ser un caballero y no meterme en la cama contigo a dormir en el lugar que me corresponde por derecho.

. . .

El día brillaba y el cálido sol acariciaba al bello reino de Arendelle, donde la mayoría de las personas aún festejaba la unión de la hermosa y mítica Reina de las nieves y el treceavo príncipe de las tan famosas Islas del Sur. Fue una ceremonia conmovedora se decía, y ni que decir de la fiesta que se celebro después de la boda real.

Todos los que estuvieron presentes lo decían, esa celebración fue de otro mundo.

Los invitados estaban muy complacidos por el espectáculo que la magia de su majestad había mostrado, y sobre todo por el simpático muñeco de nieve llamado Olaf que había robado el corazón de todos. Con sus bailes y canciones había animado la pista de baile, sus hábiles movimientos armando y desarmando su cuerpo de nieve llamaban mucho la atención.

Fue gracias a la actuación de Olaf que mucha gente comenzó a pensar que el poder de hielo de Elsa no era tan malo, es decir si podía crear algo tan encantador _¿Cómo podría ser ella peligrosa?_ Además se había casado con un buen hombre, se escuchaba mencionar por todas partes.

Sí, Hans había escuchado los rumores que se estaba cociendo después de la boda y estaba de muy buen humor. Esa mañana también había logrado cerrar unos cuantos tratos mercantiles con otros reinos, y todo gracias a ese muñeco de nieve que mostraba el lado más amable y dulce del poder de su esposa.

Iba encarrilado a la cima y el desagradable incidente de anoche donde termino durmiendo en el incomodo diván estilo griego y con frío –cortesía de su "_amada_" esposa–, le hizo replantearse algunas cosas que tenía que dejar en claro con Elsa.

. . .

Hans entro a la recamara donde aún dormía Elsa, acompañado de una bandeja de plata en sus manos, que contenía un par de copas con jugo de naranja, dos tazas con chocolate caliente –el favorito de Elsa según la cocinera–, unas ensaladas de frutas y un panquecito de arándano.

Pensaba comenzar el pie derecho este matrimonio, y esperaba que el penoso incidente de ayer en la noche se quedara en el pasado. Iban a comenzar a vivir juntos como un matrimonio que los unía de por vida, así que iba a poner todo de su parte para llevarse más o menos de forma decente.

—Elsa —llamo, como hizo cuando se levanto hace unas cuantas horas antes sin éxito.

Ella al escuchar su voz, reacciono por reflejo y lanzó una ligera ventisca hacia su ahora esposo que le hizo retroceder haciendo que tirara el desayuno.

—Bien hecho querida —le dijo él, con claro disgusto en su voz.

Había acusado que se derramara todas las bebidas en su ropa. Por fortuna el chocolate de había enfriado antes de caerle encima o estaríamos hablando de una horrible quemada en su pecho.

—L-lo siento —atino a decir con voz rasposa, pues acababa de despertar— es que solo vi su cara y…

La frase quedó al aire mientras su tono se hacía menos audible, porque decir que vio su rostro y se asusto, no le parecía lo más indicado. La había tomado por completo desprevenida, no estaba acostumbrada a tener compañía en su habitación, menos si era tan desagradable persona. Y Anna no contaba porque a ella la reconocía enseguida, era capaz de percibir su distintivo aroma a menta y el sonido de sus pasos.

Él la miró con mala cara negando, con los párpados entrecerrados, alzando sus manos a la altura de su cara sin tocarla a modo de reclamo, sin embargo se lo pensó mejor y dejo caer sus brazos. En lugar de iniciar otra ridícula discusión mejor fue a su armario y saco una camisa, corbata y chaleco limpios, por mera suerte su pantalón seguía limpio.

Fue al baño a cambiarse y de paso le daba espacio a Elsa de calmarse.

Ella lo vio retroceder haciendo que soltara todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, miro el piso donde la comida que le trajo Hans había caído. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar al respecto, él solo le había traído el desayuno y ella casi lo convierte en cubito de hielo.

Una parte de ella se sintió culpable al respecto.

El chocolate era una víctima inocente en esto, se lamento cuando su delicioso aroma invadió su nariz.

Era su favorito, con lo que le gustaba levantarse por las mañanas.

"_Que desperdicio_" pensó con pesar en su corazón.

Observo a su alrededor, tratando de hallarse en todo esto. Ahora Hans era su esposo oficialmente y ayer se paso ligeramente de copas. Este recuerdo hizo que se apenara por su terrible comportamiento tan fuera de lugar, ella era una mujer bien educada y no debía perder la compostura jamás, por muy mal que estuviera la situación no debió actuar de manera tan impropia.

Verse a sí misma diciendo palabras vulgares como patán o beber alcohol, era demasiado.

Elsa comenzaba a descubrir que tenía un lado oscuro y que en cierto sentido hacia que se sintiera liberada. Era algo extraño, no estaba segura de que sentir o pensar al respecto, de lo que si estaba segura era de que Hans sacaba lo peor de ella.

En tanto el susodicho salió del aseo con su indumentaria en forma, y listo a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su esposa.

—Sé que me desprecias Elsa, pero estamos casados y tienes opciones —afirmó regio.

—¿Opciones? —Preguntó confundida recargada en la cabecera de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, tienen varias opciones. Puede que no sean de tu agrado pero tienes el poder de elegir lo que mejor te parezca. Aceptare lo que decidas —explico con temple a un lado del lecho.

—Claro, como si tuviera la libertad de elegir —dijo sin poder creer las palabras.

—Tienes la opción de odiarme si te place —Hans indiferente veía a Elsa desde lo alto— puedo muy bien vivir con eso. No serás la primera, ni la última persona que me odie, eso es algo que acepto —Elsa lo miró confundida sobre su asiento—. O puedes aprender a vivir conmigo y aceptarme, no pido que llegues amarme ni mucho menos, sin embargo esta elección puede ser más llevadera para ti. Así que elige, vivir una vida llena de odio y rencor que te haga infeliz el resto de tú vida o aceptar el hecho de que ahora eres mi esposa y tener una vida llevadera en la que tal vez puedas encontrar una comodidad aceptable ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día podamos llegar a un entendimiento mutuo. Al final a la única que le vas a rendir cuentas es a ti misma, no a mí.

Hans salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa en mucho que pensar.

. . .

Hans se encontraba en el despacho real mirando por el ventanal que se encontraba a un lado del imponente escritorio de roble lleno de papeles oficiales y los contratos mercantiles que había logrado negociar hace unas cuantas horas con emisarios de otros reinos que habían roto relaciones o que estaban a punto de.

Todavía faltaba que la reina firmara los tratos para hacerlos validos, pero esperaba que sus acuerdos fueran avalados por ella. Contaba con plena seguridad de que estaría de acuerdo con los puntos de los contratos, que eran más que beneficiosos para el reino, tenía que mostrarle lo bueno que era para el trabajo y que dejara de verlo como menos que incompetente.

No había podido hacer que estuviera presente en las negociaciones a primera hora por qué Elsa estuvo despierta casi toda la noche y no había podido despertarle –bueno tampoco es que lo haya intentado mucho que digamos–, se había removido de un lado al otro con visible incomodidad el resto de la velada. Pudo sentir la dura mirada que tenía posada sobre su nuca, vigilando todos sus movimientos. Esperando que en cualquier momento el terrible monstruo, que se escondía detrás de su encantadora fachada se presentara de alguna forma.

Tuvo la gracia de dispensar a su mujer de la reunión temprana, con la escusa de haber tenido una noche agitada. Obviamente los embajadores que trataron con él dieron su visto bueno y comprendieron la ausencia de la reina.

En cuanto a él, pues si es cierto de durmió de una forma incomoda y con algo de frío, sin embargo su tiempo en el mar lo preparo adecuadamente para este tipo de inconvenientes.

Cuando despertó, tenía el cuello ligeramente adolorido, se recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo una vida acomodada y que se estaba poniendo fuera de forma. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, últimamente se había encontrando tan ocupado que no había podido hacer el ejercicio que gustaba de hacer por las mañanas.

Elsa se encontraba dormida por fin, cuando paso a verla a la cama donde ella se encontraba acostada de lado con el rostro bastante tenso con el ceño fruncido muestra de su incomodidad y unas muy marcadas bolsas debajo de los ojos con un ligero tono violáceo. La blancura de su tez hacia que resaltaran a simple vista.

Hans extendió su mano para tocar su rostro de forma delicada y trémula, sus dedos se posaron sobre su mejilla.

Quería saber cómo era el tacto de su piel, comprobar si era como la última vez que le toco, hace ya bastante tiempo cuando quedo inconsciente en su castillo de hielo después de ser el causante de hacer que un candelabro cayera sobre ella.

Recordaba que se había salvado por muy poco, y que no le quedo más remedio que llevarla de vuelta a Arendelle.

Ningún soldado deseaba tocarla, temían que los congelara y como él era el líder de la expedición no le quedo más remedio que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando la cargo le pareció tan ligera, pequeña y suave. No había rastro de frío en su cuerpo, tampoco era cálid_o_ y a pesar de las inclemencias del terrible tiempo que había provocado, Elsa no mostraba rastros de tener baja temperatura. Le costaba creer que un ser de apariencia tan fina, delicada y frágil fuera poseedora de tanto poder.

Elsa era bella, poderosa, gélida y cruel sin saber que lo era.

Sin saber el impacto que era capaz de causar con solo sentirlo o desearlo, era un ser puro, transparente; como el hielo que producía con su don.

Podía ver con mucha facilidad sus deseos, miedos, su disgusto al encontrarse atrapada y dispuesta a matar para protegerse.

Ambos eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto en particular, la diferencia era que el ya había cruzado la línea hace mucho y sabía muy bien que una vez que pasas esa raya no hay vuelta atrás. Por eso la detuvo, cuando estaba a punto de matar a los hombres de Weselton, porque si ella pasaba del otro lado…quien sabe hasta donde habría llegado después. Y tal vez nadie habría sido capaz de detenerla.

Ni siquiera su hermana a la que tanto ama, cuida y mira con tanto embeleso.

Podía notarlo, cada vistazo, cada palabra, cada toque…

Elsa amaba por sobre todo a la princesa Anna, y eso podría usarlo a su favor cuando llegara el momento. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con ese tema en particular, o estaba seguro que su esposa le congelaría el corazón.

Las podía ver ahora, desde lo alto del despacho que asomaba al patio donde las hermanas se acaban de encontrar y hablaban.

Estaba seguro de que él era el protagonista de la conversación.

A su espalda escucho un par de golpes en la puerta que lo llamaban.

—Adelante —dijo fuerte y firme sin dejar de ver a Elsa desde su privilegiado puesto.

—Buen día, hermano —escucho decir haciendo que Hans rodara los ojos y su rostro mutara en una clara muestra de fastidio.

Se preguntaba cuando se iba a dejar caer su hermano mayor, próximo a la corona y mano derecha de su padre.

—¿Qué deseas? —Fue directo al preguntar y sin nada de su sutil tacto en su voz. No había necesidad de ser diplomático, ni amable con él.

Hans aún le haba la espalada al futuro gobernante de las Islas del Sur, y su hermano espero antes de hablar, aguardando que su hermanito le mostrara un poco de respeto.

Fue un incomodo momento en silencio donde ambos trataban de demostrar quien tenía la vara más alta.

—Sino vas a hablar es mejor que te retires, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —reto Hans con todo el despotismo que pudo.

—Deberías mostrar respeto a tus mayores.

—Yo le doy respeto a quien lo merecerse o considere necesario —contesto para darse la vuelta al fin y ver a su hermano a la cara. Este era su lugar, el que busco toda si vida y no iba a dejar que un intruso le ordenara que hacer en su reino.

Su hermano suspiro cansado y se dejo caer en la silla enfrente al escritorio. No tenía caso seguir con el plan de macho alfa si quería cooperación de parte de Hans.

—Deseo hacer algunas ligeras modificaciones al contrato mercantil que se firmo hace unos meses.

—No veo por qué hacerlas, padre firmo y Elsa también. Ambos estuvieran de acuerdo con el trato —dejo caer de tajo. Sabía para donde quería ir su hermano, al ser ahora el consorte de la reina tenía el poder de cambiar pactos.

—Si claro, todos los puntos tratados son beneficiosos para ambos reinos —dijo casual— lo único que quiero es anexar una disposición más. No es la gran cosa en realidad, sería más como una formalidad que otra cosa.

—¿A sí? Y qué clase de… "_formalidad_" deseas agregar —su tono desconfiado se dejo notar.

—Esto es lo mejor para terminar de consolidad la alianza de ambos reinos…

—La reina Elsa y yo nos hemos casado y abrí las puertas del reino que nadie más pudo. No veo que más se necesita para asegurar una fuerte alianza —interrumpió Hans enojado.

—No seas infantil Hans, un matrimonio arreglado con la princesa Anna hará más fuertes ambos reinos.

—¿Y con quien planeas unirla, con tu mocoso de quince años? —se burló con descaro.

—Es mejor opción que un plebeyo corriente —el veneno en cada palabra dicha de notaba.

—Ese plebeyo corriente es el prometido que princesa Anna considera digno, y si su deseo de casarse en un futuro sigue siendo con él; tendrá mi bendición y la de mi esposa.

—¡Este arrebato tuyo es una tontería! —Exclamó gritando, molesto pegando su puño sobre el escritorio— ¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso hace tanto? ¿Es acaso este tu desquite, por ella, por ti? Lo que hice en esa ocasión fue lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto para quién? —descargo Hans con saña.

—¡Para el reino! ¡Nuestro reino! —Ahora estaba levantado con rictus agrio.

—Que chistoso que lo digas, yo nunca lo he considerado algo mío —dijo calmado, frío, porque deseaba herir a su hermano con sus palabras. No iba a dejarse llevar y actuar como un bruto por la ira que los dolorosos recuerdos le causaban.

—Hans —hablo su hermano lastimado, dejando el enfado a un lado, porque por primera vez se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad. Y esa era que su hermano menor, los odiaba a todos ellos, a su familia. No era solo la simple molestia de que todos se hubieran metido con él por ser el menor o el hijo favorito de su madre cuando estaba viva. Esto iba más lejos que eso y por primera vez veía al hombre frente a él sin mascara, y lo que vio no le gusto nada, quería decir o hacer algo que pudiera enmendar las cosas de alguna forma.

Hans vio que él deseaba hacer un patético intento de disculparse por ser mal hermano porque estaba muy ocupado aprendiendo a ser rey, o por lo que pasó hace casi década y lo termino de romper por dentro una y otra vez.

—Ahórratelo, no me interesa lo que vayas a decir. Hace mucho dejo de importarme eso, lo que paso hace diez años carece de importancia ahora que tengo lo que quiero —corto duro, antes de que su hermano encontrara las palabras—. Y tu hijo tiene el permiso de venir a cotejar a la princesa si lo desea, sin embargo reitero mi palabra en que ella es libre de escoger con quien estar.

Su hermano dio por perdida esta discusión con tristeza, fue saliendo de la habitación despacio y a un paso de salir se volteo a ver a su hermano para decir:

—Si ya tienes todo lo que quieres ¿Por qué luces tan insatisfecho?

. . .

N/A: Hola feliz año nuevo y bueno dejo capítulo nuevo a ver qué opinan.

También les aviso que le voy a cambiar el nombre al fic, desde el próximo capítulo. Se pasará a llamar: _**Sin mascaras****.**_

¡Hans lleva el desayuno a la cama! *A* Es un malvado con mucha clase, me cae que sí. También hay más imágenes en el blog que pueden encontrar en mi perfil hasta abajo, donde verán el bailecito de Olaf, el desayuno desperdiciado, la recamara y el diván donde durmió Hans.

_. . ._

_¡Hora de contestar los comentarios que no tienen cuenta!_

F: Me alegra, a ver qué dices de este.

Rose: Si se puso medio happy, a ver qué me dices de su pequeña escena con Hans.

Guest: Si Olaf es amor, puedes pasar al blog y ver como baila.

Naiad: Bueno acá esta el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

.

.

.

Elsa se quedo con los brazos cruzados, sola en la recamara. Hans la había dejado pensando con su pequeño discurso sobre sus opciones, y con pesar suyo tenía que reconocer que tenía toda la boca llena de razón.

Escuchar esas verdades de boca del hombre que trató de matarla dos veces, seducir a su hermanita para obtener su mano y después matarla a ella, haciéndose de Arendelle en el proceso y de paso dejar a Anna sola encerrada en la biblioteca, a que muriera congelada, no era algo sencillo de digerir.

Se negaba a dejar pasar eso como si nada.

Sabía que Hans tenía razón, sin embargo haciendo un recuento de los hechos y de lo poco que sabía de él como persona, no se lo ponía fácil.

Tratar con él era muy complicado para ella.

La lógica le decía que ese hombre tenía un punto muy válido a su favor, estaban casados y vivir el resto de su vida pudriéndose en odio no era algo que quisiera hacer.

No estaba en su naturaleza odiar alguien, sin embargo sus acciones pasadas no dejaban mucho con que trabajar.

_¿Cómo podía dejar pasar eso de largo? _

Enfrentar esto suponía un gran debate interno entre pro y contras que no la llevaba a ningún lado.

Así que llego a la conclusión de que tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que paso y no para seguir adelante. Sin embargo necesitaba de Hans una disculpa, algo de arrepentimiento por sus acciones, algo que la hiciera sentir más cómoda con su persona.

Precisaba poder ver a Hans como un ser humano, por que para ella él era una ser inhumano que era capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quería.

Sus atroces acciones lo hacían ver como el ser más ruin del mundo ante sus ojos.

. . .

Elsa toco un par de veces la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, era casi medio día y los sirvientes le habían informado que Anna no había salido, ni dejado entrar a nadie a su habitación.

—Anna, soy yo. Por favor abre, necesito verte —dijo Elsa preocupada por cómo estaba tomando todo esto su hermanita.

Pudo escuchar los movimientos lentos de Anna atreves de la entrada que se arrastraba con sus pasos pesados para abrirle, Elsa posó sus ojos azules sobre la perilla que se movía temblorosa para finalmente ver una muy decaída Anna con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar que se abalanzó abrazar a su hermana mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —chilló Anna en pijama entre mocos y lágrimas aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Elsa.

—¡Oh Anna! No tienes la culpa de nada, te lo he dicho muchas veces —consoló la rubia correspondiendo su abrazo y acariciando la cabeza despeinada, sinónimo de nido de pájaros que se cargaba su hermana.

Ambas entraron al cuarto, sentándose sobre el lecho destendido de la princesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Te toco? Porque si te toco te juro que voy a cortárselo y luego a matarlo con mis propias manos —dijo intranquila, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Elsa para verificar su estado.

Elsa sonrió ante la proposición, pero no podía permitir que su querida hermanita se transformara en una criminal por su culpa.

—Tranquila Anna, tranquila. Él no me hizo nada, de hecho por raro que parezca se comporto como un caballero —puso sus manos sobre las de Anna para detener el minucioso examen sobre su cuerpo —no va a tocarme hasta que yo le de mi permiso de hacerlo. Es parte de nuestro trato.

—¡Como si él tuviera palabra de honor! —exclamó en alto con el puño levantado y una voz cargada de rencor.

—No creo que tenga honor, pero si le interesa mucho el reino y si incumple las clausulas de nuestro acuerdo, se queda sin nada.

—Eso no me convence Elsa, él hará lo que tenga que hacer para salirse con la suya.

—Lo sé y su objetivo es gobernar, se encuentra obsesionado con eso. Confía en mí, te lo aseguro.

Anna miro el rostro de la reina tratando de analizarlo a conciencia.

—Prométeme que lo congelaras si trata de propasarse —rogó Anna viéndola con sus grandes ojos, reflejando sus peores temores.

—Te lo juro.

Un par de toc, toc se escucharon sobre la puerta.

—Buenos días ¡Traje pastel! —pronunció la alegre voz de Olaf.

—Le dije a Olaf que fuera por pastel de chocolate para ti —dijo Elsa en tanto se levantaba para abrir.

El muñeco entro alegre son la charola entre sus brazos de ramitas, haciendo que todo se moviera de una lado al otro, sonando por todo el lugar anunciando su paso.

Estaba segura que la visita del muñeco que nieve levantaría los ánimos de Anna.

La princesa recibió el recipiente de Olaf y lo coloco sobre la cama.

—Elsa eso es del pastel de bodas, no quiero –miro con mala cara el postre inflando los cachetes.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero es delicioso Anna —tomo un pedazo que le ofrecía Olaf y lo paso por la nariz de su hermana —vamos es pastel de chocolate alemán, con mermelada de albaricoque cubierto de chocolate blanco y natilla.

Anna se remojo sus labios rosados por el antojo, olía tan bien.

—Bueno tal vez lo pruebe —se dejo seducir por el dulce aroma—, después de todo el chocolate no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Eso mismo me pensé yo —le daba toda la razón, mientras ponía la cuchara con el delicioso dulce en la boca de Anna.

La princesa ataco sin piedad.

—Mmm…esta riquísimo –hablo con la boca llena.

Elsa la vio devorarse el plato que Olaf trajo con ganas, alegrándose de verla mejor.

—¿Estamos bien? —se notaba insegura al preguntar.

_—_Lo único que quiero es que alguien te ame no por lo que eres, sino por quien eres —dijo Anna con residuos del postre sobre su boca, mientras miraba a Elsa—, quiero que seas capaz de conseguir la felicidad.

—Tú me amas por quien soy Anna, no necesito nada más —contesto Elsa mirándola con cariño, mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hermanita con una servilleta—, este matrimonio no es tan malo. Fue un acuerdo conveniente que sacara Arendelle adelante, Hans logro abrir de nuevo las puertas de los reinos vecinos con esta boda. Está cumpliendo su parte del trato y eso es lo que importa.

—Y tú Elsa, ¿es que acaso no importas? Lo que tú quieres acaso no importa —reclamo Anna triste con el ceño fruncido y semblante cabizbajo.

—Puedo aprender a vivir con esto —contesto resignada Elsa, pues de las opciones que tenía y como bien le recordó Hans esta era la mejor.

. . .

Había escuchado la última parte de la discusión entre Hans y su hermano, cuando iba al despacho para revisar los nuevos contratos que Hans logro.

Se encontraba a un lado de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y vio al hijo mayor de las Islas del Sur.

—Si ya tienes todo lo que quieres ¿Por qué luces tan apenado?

Elsa lo vio irse a paso veloz.

La última frase que salió de su hermano y la acción de proteger a su hermana hizo que su corazón se ablandara un poco.

Tal vez si había sido muy dura con Hans, tal vez si podían a llegar a vivir de forma civilizada juntos.

"_A quien engañas Elsa la única razón por la que defendió a Anna fue por nuestro acuerdo_" se recordó seria las pautas de su prenupcial.

«_Anna será libre de casarse con quien ella decida, no será parte de ningún tipo de trato o alianza política.__»_

Esa había sido la única razón de no arrastrar a su hermana a su juego de poder razono, aún que una muy minúscula parte de ella quería creer lo contrario.

Puede que ella sea joven e ingenua en muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. No iba a permitir que Anna se viera arrastrada a este mundo de manipulaciones y apariencias para que la controlaran.

Eso no lo iba aceptar, su hermana iba a vivir libre para elegir que hacer de su vida.

Entro al estudio con la cabeza en alto, tenía su habitual mascara de frialdad con la que trataba a su ahora esposo.

—Buen día —saludo educada Elsa, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para sentarse donde de Hans se encontraba.

—Buen día —regreso el saludo viéndola desde la silla, no quería cederle el lugar.

—Podría por favor levantarse de mi lugar —recalcó Elsa seria.

—No me apetece —respondió sincero, negando al mismo tiempo con su cabeza.

—Le recuerdo que yo soy la reina de Arendelle y usted es solo mi esposo. Ni más ni menos —la solemnidad de su voz indicaba que no aceptaría replica alguna.

—Le recuerdo que quien cerro los tratos para revivir Arenelle fui yo —su molestia por indicarle que solo era su simple esposo se notaba.

—Usted es solo uno de los tantos príncipes que provienen de las Islas del Sur, la que gobierna en este reino soy yo.

—Elsa, Elsa querida, ¿así quieres jugar esto? —dejo atrás las formalidades, era hora de saber qué rumbo iba a tener su matrimonio que aquí en adelante.

—Lo único que deseo es hacer mi trabajo y en cuanto al desafortunado incidente de ayer en la noche pido me dispense por mi comportamiento. Reconozco mi falla, sin embargo no voy dejar que usted maneje a este reino como si le perteneciera. Puede que sea mi esposo ahora, acepto ese hecho por mucho que no me guste, pero no voy a permitir que usted ni nadie me controle.

—Acepto tu disculpa Elsa, mas no voy a dejar que me hagas menos. Rechazo la idea de ser un esposo florero. Yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, estoy seguro que escucharse mi tajante rechazo a la propuesta de mi hermano —había notado el momento exacto en que llego, pues conocía el sonido de sus pasos con los ojos cerrados. Había pasado meses escuchándoles en un ir y venir cuando llego al reino de nuevo.

—Sabía que no lo hacía por lo bondad de su corazón —recrimino ella entre dientes.

—Claro que no, soy práctico. Cumplo mi parte y tú la tuya, es todo. Mitad y mitad en eso quedamos —claro que se guardo el hecho de que tenía el plus de fastidiar a su hermano.

Hans por fin cedió y se levanto de la silla frente al escritorio, esta relación se basaba en un dar y recibir o no funcionaria. Ya había tenido su momento de gloria al mando, era hora de dejar que Elsa tuviera el suyo por mucho que no lo deseara, le costaba tener que compartir el poder.

—Estuve pensando en las opciones que me planteo esta mañana —dijo sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Odiarme hasta la tumba?

—No se encuentra en mi naturaleza odiar, solo pido una cosa de usted.

—¿Eso es…?

—Desde que puso un pie de nuevo en Arendelle, usted no se ha dignado a pedir una disculpa por sus acciones. Ni siquiera falsas, nada. Me cuesta mucho poder verlo como una persona, si usted no muestra ni un poco de empatía.

Esta escuchando mal o Elsa le había dicho que deseaba una disculpa por lo sus acciones pasadas. Esto era broma ¿verdad?

—No voy a pedir perdón por mis acciones pasadas, hice lo que creí correcto para mí. Y de eso no me arrepiento —dijo Hans con descaro—. Malo soy, y lo más probable es que malo muera Elsa* —señalo viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Elsa lo miro severa ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esas declaraciones?

—¿Es que acaso no tiene moral? Le suena eso.

—De que me sirve regirme de normas y etiquetas sociales ¿Para ser una persona íntegra y correcta? Sabes que el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones ¿verdad?

»Es decir si tú hermana no hubiera tenido la buena intención de volver a conectar contigo, su única familia no se habría descubierto tú poder, Arendelle no se habría sumido en el invierno eterno, no habrías huido, Anna no habría ido tras de ti y por lo tanto no habrías congelado su corazón accidentalmente. Claro al final todo salió bien, ¿no?

»¡Oh si! Lo olvidaba, ahora te encuentras casada conmigo. Elsa cariño, ¿no es maravilloso? —Expreso con burla—. Las buenas intenciones de su hermana y las del duque de Weselton nos han traído hasta este punto.

—Usted es un cínico.

—Me gusta pensar que soy brutalmente sincero contigo.

—¡Trató de matarme y a mi hermana igual! ¿Cómo espera que lo acepte?

—En primer lugar solo trate de matarte de ti, no a Anna. Es cierto, la deje encerrada y le dije mis planes porque estaba moribunda, error mío lo reconozco. Pero según tengo entendido para romper tu hechizo —le indico con su poderoso dedo índice al otro lado del escritorio donde Elsa lo veía con la boca abierta—, se necesitaba de un acto de amor verdadero y eso era algo que no podía darle, porque jamás amé a tu hermana. En cuanto a lo de matarte a ti era algo conveniente, nunca fue personal o porque te odiara. Simplemente estabas entre mi meta y yo.

La reina se levanto enseguida con el ceño fruncido y cerro la boca en línea recta.

¡Esto era demasiado descaro de su parte!

Elsa estaba sin palabras, tenía una fuerte mescla de sentimientos. Se encontraba trabada en su lugar, con los puños fuertemente cerrados que le iban a dejar una dolorosa marca en sus palmas gracias a sus uñas, sus ojos gélidos se encontraban posados sobre Hans, y la temperatura de la habitación bajo un par de grados.

—Y para que conste, pensaba que para deshacer tu hechizo lo mejor era matarte. Tú misma me lo confesaste en prisión —indico Hans duro observando a Elsa y tratando de ignorar el frio que lo recorría de arriba abajo—, no sabias controlar tu poder ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Arendelle tenía que ser libre y la segunda vez que levante mi espada en contra tuya, tu deseabas morir.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Elsa, no pudo resistirlo más, fue rápida hacia Hans y lo golpeo en la cara dejando su mano escarchada sobre su mejilla.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus músculos se tensaron de forma dolorosa, un sudor en frio invadia su cuerpo y las lágrimas se acumularon sobre sus orbes. Le costaba respirar, sentía como la tráquea se le cerraba y la habitación de repente comenzó hacerse pequeña.

Hans tenía el rostro ladeado, de inmediato sitio la baja temperatura calando en su piel, como se adormecía la zona donde lo golpeo y un ligero hormigueo lo recorría de cabo a rabo. Se encontraba seguro de que la mano de Elsa había congelado ligeramente su pómulo y vio como una grácil nevada comenzó a rodear a Elsa que se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras temblaba tratando de protegerse y al mismo tiempo controlar su poder.

Había tocado un punto muy sensible en Elsa, _su deseo de muerte_.

—No te atrevas a negarlo, que los únicos que sabemos esa verdad somos tú y yo —continuo Hans, con la cara de lado.

—Eres un maldito —contesto a punto del llanto.

—Adelante, niega la verdad —declaró acercándose a Elsa, en tanto ella retrocedía hasta topar con pared y él, coloco su boca a la altura de su oído mientras recargaba sus manos en el muro haciendo una prisión improvisada para susurrarle en tono muy íntimo—. Tú deseabas que me presentara ante ti sin máscaras, pido la misma cortesía y enséñame a la Elsa real, a la que conocí en la montaña.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron de forma involuntaria en las delicadas orbes azules de Elsa, recordar ese horrible momento donde se creía la culpable de la muerte de Anna era demasiado por ella.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y un hueco en el estomago se hizo presente.

Aire, le faltaba el aire.

En la habitación la temperatura bajo más, empezaban a formarse pequeños carámbanos en el techo con reflejos rojos de miedo y amarillo de enojo, la puerta del cuarto se hallaba sellada con hielo y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron rodear a la pareja.

Las piernas de Elsa fallaron.

Hans le rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que cayera, la cubrió con su cuerpo de forma protectora, fuerte y firme. El frío que sentía carecía de importancia, le estaba dando lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Enfrentar la verdad a veces dolía demasiado, era un mal necesario que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar para derribar las defensas de Elsa.

—Es normal querer desaparecer cuando te crees culpable de matar a tú ser más querido, eso es algo que nunca se supera —explico triste, como si supiera de lo que hablaba y comprendiera el dolor de su esposa.

Si quería que Elsa lo aceptara, no lo iba a logran con los métodos que usaría con una mujer normal.

Llevarle regalos, hacerle piropos, hacer promesas que nunca cumpliría y usar palabras cursis de amor no iba a funcionar, porque simplemente ella no las creía. No las sentía y si no las sentía entonces no era real.

Hans la obligaría a quererlo, acéptalo tal y como era.

Él había tomado la decisión de abrir el corazón de su esposa a la fuerza y estrujarlo tanto que no podría resistirse más a él. La dejaría tan vulnerable ante él que no le quedaría más remedio admitirlo y así por fin haría suya a Elsa, para bien o para mal.

Elsa no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su mente estaba en blanco, solo escuchaba y sentir a Hans sobre ella.

—Vamos Elsa, acéptalo a mi no me vas ahuyentar con tu poder. Conozco tus secretos, todos y cada uno de ellos, secretos que ni tú misma sabes que tienes —se aferro más al cuerpo frio de su mujer—. Tuve mucho tiempo para aprender de ti, no fue fácil lo admito —dijo en tono trémulo acariciando su garganta, Elsa podía sentir el cálido aliento de Hans sobre su oído.

—¿Aprender? —alzo la vista confundida, por fin había recuperado su voz.

Era pequeña, frágil y el sonido proveniente de su boca era tembloroso. Esa visión seducía a Hans mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir, no porque le gustara sentirse superior a una mujer en un estado tan vulnerable, sino porque a pesar del riesgo que corría con los poderes de Elsa, ella no lo alejaba o peor aún le congelaba el corazón.

Seguía paseado sus dedos de su diestra sobre su cuello de cisne y este hecho donde Elsa se dejo tocar, suponía una pequeña victoria para él.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he perseguido, pero eso no importa ahora.

Dejo caer su mano a un costado de su cuerpo, no iba a presionarla más. Ella se hallaba en el imite.

—Si te sirve de consuelo yo también he tenido deseos de muerte y de libertad. No voy a disculparme por mis acciones, no me lo vuelvas a pedir. Acéptame como soy o no lo hagas, yo te acepto como eres Elsa.

. . .

N/A: Chan, chan, chan otro cap. nuevo con reveladoras escenas de Hans. Me salen escenas muy retorcidas, todo es culpa de él –o yo estoy bien loca─. En fin, se dijeron cosas fuertes aquí, espero que no moleste a nadie con esto, pero va con el contexto de la historia.

También puse una frase con un asterisco (*), esta frase la saque del libro de Tess de D´Urberville_. _Me parece una cita muy adecuada, porque no pienso poner a un Hans arrepentido con la cola entre la patas de buenas a primeras. Eso requiere de tiempo.

No olviden pasar por el blog (se encuentra hasta abajo en mi perfil), que tiene nuevas cosas. Como un mini comic que me encontré en tumblr que me inspiró para el beso de la boda *A*.

_. . ._

¡Hora de contestar comentarios que no tienen cuenta! ¿Qué esperas para hacer el tuyo?

F: Gracias, el titulo anterior lo puse sin pensármelo mucho D: y este nuevo expresa muy bien de que va el fic *A*.

Guest: Gracias ;d ¿a ver qué opinas de este? Ese Hans está bien loquillo.

B: Gracias *A*

Rose: ¡Verdad que sí! Ya quisiera que Hans me cargara *A*

. . .

Gracias por leer, tomatazo, bolas de nieve, un Hans inflable XD –bueno eso ya es mucho─, teorías con conspiración, comentarios largos que me encantan tanto se reciben.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

.

.

.

La puerta del despacho seguía cerrada por el hielo de Elsa, que aún se encontraba muy alteraba. No podía debatirle nada a Hans, porque todo lo que dijo era verdad, quería morir, escapar del dolor, la culpa, la perdida. Porque sin Anna el mundo no valía la pena.

No lo recordaba con toda claridad pero si conservaba en su memoria la felicidad que la inundo el día que sus padres le informaron que iba a tener a una hermanita, fue uno de los días más felices de su vida –el otro fue cuando Anna nació–. Era muy pequeña aún, tenía algo así como tres años, y siempre estaba acompañada de su niñera Gerda. Tanto su padre como su madre siempre se hacían tiempo para ir a verla a pesar de su trabajo y por desgracia no era suficiente, deseaba poder tener la compañía de otra persona cercana a su edad, alguien con quien jugar y compartir aventuras.

Cuando la bebé nació, su padre la llevo a conocerla después de pasarse toda el día caminando de una lado a otro en el pasillo fuera de la recamara real. Tenía muy vagos recuerdo de su papá con rostro preocupado y mirando la puerta donde se encontraba su esposa con ansiedad, cuando finalmente salió el doctor y la partera él se calmo, su alma intranquila por fin pudo descansar.

Entró con su progenitor tomando su mano a la recamara donde su madre que se encontraba en cama, con sus cabellos revueltos, rostro cansado pero infinitamente feliz y con un poco de brillo en sobre su piel, fruto del sudor que causo del esfuerzo por el parto que había tenido.

Su padre, la animo acercarse y fue hacia su madre que acunaba a su niña entre sus brazos envuelta con una frazada azul de algodón. La reina con mucho cuidado le paso a su hija al rey, que la miraba completamente enamorado.

—Elsa ella es Anna —la presento con la nena entre sus brazos.

—Anna ella es tú hermana mayor, Elsa.

Su remembranza su desvaneció y se dejo caer contra la pared deslizándose hacia el suelo sin fuerzas. Hans la había destrozado con sus crueles palabras.

Un azul profundo y brillante reflejaba la tristeza de sus ojos que se inundaba con lágrimas las cuales se deslizaban suaves por su rostro y al tocar el suelo se transformaban en hielo.

Ese día había prometido que cuidaría a su hermanita siempre, y había cometido el error no una sino dos veces de ponerla en peligro mortal.

Hans la miro a un par de pasos de distancia con desagrado, no le gustaba esa Elsa débil que seguía echándose la culpa de todo, la que cargaba con ese lastre de Anna. Siempre era su hermana el problema, la que arrastraba sobre su conciencia siempre porque era el único ser en todo el mundo que realmente le importaba.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de irlas separando poco a poco, para que a su mujer no le quedara más remedio que apoyarse en él.

Una vez que entendiera que él no iba a ir a ningún lado y era el único que iba a esta con ella hasta el final, sería más sencillo obtener lo que deseaba de Elsa.

—Vamos Elsa, no te sientas mal. Nuestro pequeño secreto se encuentra a salvo conmigo —se inclino al decir esto a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Por qué es tan cruel? ¿Por qué me apuñala para después tratar de consolarme? —no le veía sentido, primero la atacaba sin piedad hasta romper sus defensas para luego darle su apoyo. Un apoyo que deseaba con desesperación, pero no de él.

La voz de Elsa era apagada, pero firme. Su semblante decaído indicaba su desolación, sin embargo a pesar de estar ahí en el suelo se le veía hermosa. Dirigió su mirar a Hans que tenía un semblante que reflejaba mucha comprensión y compasión, al poco tiempo reparó en sus orbes verdes viendo ligeros destellos de menosprecio hacia ella.

—Solo trato de ser el sostén que necesitas ahora, eres mi esposa.

—No, usted está tratando de manipularme con su ataque pasivo-agresivo. De hecho en este momento puedo ver en sus ojos un minúsculo gesto de animadversión.

—Es porque no me gusta la Elsa que veo ahora, la que se desploma por los errores del pasado. Mira, no vale la pena que te tortures por eso. No analices tanto esto, si te sientes mal por algo y te arrepientes está bien; acéptalo. Te caíste en el lodo y te ensúciaste, pero no sigas revolcándote en el que te seguirás manchado. Tan solo levántate, límpiate la mugre como mejor puedas y continúa tú camino.

Elsa se tranquilizo un poco tratando de respirar con calma haciendo que los carámbanos y la escarcha se desvaneciera de la habitación. Estaba luchando por recuperar su centro y no dejarse vencer por las crueles verdades que la lengua viperina de Hans soltó.

Él tenía razón, tenía que levantarse. Detestaba que Hans la viera en un estado tan lamentable, no quería seguir siendo vulnerable ante sus ojos o se la comería viva, tenía que enfrentarlo, porque se negaba a que la tirara al lodo para luego tenderle la mano como si nada.

—Todo esto es culpa suya —dijo apoyándose en la pared para ponerse en pie de nuevo, rechazando la mano que Hans le ofreció—, ese es su plan maestro. Hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma para que pierda el control.

—No es ningún plan maestro, te dije los hechos tal y como los vi. Elsa tú me atacaste primero y me pediste, no, me exigiste una disculpa que me niego a darte —ella se alejo de él en cuanto termino de incorporarse, quería poner distancia—. A ti, si me lo preguntas directamente no te voy a mentir nunca, tienes mi respeto y no pienso ofender tu inteligencia diciéndote falacias cuando se muy bien que puedes ver atreves de ellas. Te engañe una vez y salió mal, ahora sabes cómo soy realmente, es inútil que vaya por ese camino.

—No tiene remordimiento alguno, usted es malo y no tiene alma, ni corazón.

—Exacto, estoy podrido hasta la medula.

—¿Por qué vino a este reino? —Dijo con genuina curiosidad—. Con sus mezquinas habilidades, habría podido…

—Hacerme de otro, al casarme con una princesa tonta que se dejara seducir como tu hermana —completo la frase por ella y recalco el tonta para molestar a Elsa.

Ella lo miro enojada, no quería que llamara tonta a Anna. Ella solo era una chica sin malicia y creía en la buena voluntad de la gente, sin embargo deseaba conocer la respuesta a eso.

—Deberías agradecerme. Elsa que le quitara lo ingenua a tu hermana, así se andará con más cuidado con las personas con las que se cruza —menciono solemne.

Y ahí estaba Hans dando lecciones de vida gratis, destrozando la burbuja a chicas jóvenes e inocentes con sueños de algodones de azúcar, unicornios y mierda de arcoíris.

—No evite la pregunta ¿Qué interés tiene en Arendelle? ¿Por qué este reino cuando hay otros tantos?

—Veras mi padre hace casi una década que tiene el ojo puesto en este lugar, sin embargo no había podido abrir sus puertas. Es un reino rico y misterioso, de un día para otro cerraron sus puertas…Bueno ahora todo el mundo sabe por qué tu padre hizo lo que hizo, pero en el pasado eso atrajo la atención de muchos. Querían saber cuál era el secreto de la riqueza de este reino, porque tanto ostracismo de pronto siendo que antes era un reino tan abierto. Quería lograr lo que mi padre y mis otros hermanos no pudieron, al descubrir sus secretos y hacerme con el reino.

Elsa lo miro atenta con los párpados entrecerrados, analizando con cuidado cada una de sus palabras y gestos.

—Es una muy buena y lógica explicación, pero hay algo más, esta no es su verdadera razón. Quiero la verdad —era hora de mostrarse exigente, Hans le había dicho que no le mentiría, era hora de ver si tenía palabra.

Sonrió de lado, admirando la perspicacia de su esposa.

—¿Cuándo y cómo aprendiste Elsa? —quería saber cómo era capaz de leerlo, de ver con claridad la cosas y no dejarse llevar por que lo que quería escuchar como todos los demás— ¿Quién te enseño la crudeza de la vida? Fue la soledad, ¿cierto?

—No evite la pregunta con otra, prometió no mentirme y se ha aprovechado de eso con creces para lastimarme— sus ojos reflejaban enfado. Su lapsus de hace rato, estaba pasando a segundo término ahora. No iba a caer de nuevo en sus retorcidos juegos.

—¿Estás segura que quieres la respuesta a eso? No te gustara lo que diga.

Elsa afirmo con la cabeza decidida.

—Nada de lo que usted diga es de mi agrado.

—De acuerdo —ladeo su cabeza y encogió sus hombros resignado—. La verdad es que al principio vine Arendelle por la gloria de hacer lo que no pudieron mis hermanos y padre como te había explicado. Meses antes de tu coronación vine al reino para saber más de la futura reina, de ti. No podría cortejarte de forma adecuada si no te estudiaba personalmente, los datos que tenía sobre ti era insuficientes y la lista de pretendientes que habías rechazado era larga. Suponía que eras una mujer realmente exigente y caprichosa, sin tolerancia pero muy diplomática.

»Se decían tantas cosas de ti y esos chismes no me ayudaban a saber nada, no podría presentarme como un pretendiente más, ni pedir audiencia, arruinaría las cosas. Así que busque a la servidumbre y les pregunte acerca de tus gustos, sin embargo nadie supo responderme. También se me hizo muy raro que no vivieran dentro del castillo y que solo iba hacer sus labores a lo largo del día para regresar a sus propias casas por la noche, el contacto que tenían con su reina era nulo. Me entere de que solo te atendían un par de sirvientes de confianza Kai y Gerda, son muy fieles Elsa. No los dejes ir nunca, no soltaron ni una palabra sobre ti cuando los aborde —señalo arrogante dándole la espalda a Elsa para ir a servirse una copa de vino que se encontraba en la gaveta a un costado del escritorio—. Y créeme los trabaje mucho e incluso les ofrecí dinero, el cual rechazaron.

»Sabes que puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero —volteo a verla bebiendo de la copa—. Sabía que no podría seguir presionándolos o te hablarían de mí y eso arruinaría mis planes, así que pase a la siguiente opción y comencé a preguntar qué era lo que más se consumía en el castillo. Cualquier cosa, comida, ropa, objetos por insignificantes que fueran.

»Me sorprendió la increíble cantidad de chocolate que se consume en este lugar. Por un momento pensé que eras gorda —la miro de arriba abajo con un descaro que incomodo a Elsa y le entraron una ganas enormes de cubrirse—. Me alegra que esa suposición fuera errada —notó el visible desagrado que le causaba su escrutinio sobre su cuerpo y le encanto causar ese efecto—, me gustan las mujeres con formas delicadas como tú, aun que tampoco le hago el feo a las rollizas con buenas formas.

—Hans vaya al punto, no quiero un monologo sobre su vida y mucho menos de cómo le gustan o no las mujeres —estaba molesta por la forma tan descarada y sin recato con la que esos ojos verdes la veían.

—¿Te molesta te que mire? Eres mi esposa Elsa y me gusta observar tu cuerpo e imaginar cómo es sin ropa —dijo sin pudor alguno con voz grave— tú también puedes mirarme tanto como quieras Elsa, soy tu esposo.

—Me enfada el hecho de qué porque sea mi esposo, se crea con el derecho de mirarme de esa forma tan irrespetuosa —cambio de incomodidad a enfado, poco le importaba a ella ver el cuerpo de Hans—. Le repito que no evite la respuesta ¿Qué es lo que de verdad lo trajo a mi reino?

Hans suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros con decepción. Elsa no se dejo intimidar por sus insinuaciones y ciertamente no se le veía avergonzada como una mujer de buena cuna normal haría, su intento de avanzar en con sutiles sugerencias carnales no surtieron ningún efecto de deseo por parte de ella.

—Descubrí también que una notable cantidad de libros de todas partes del mundo eran llevados a palacio. Arte, ciencia, matemáticas, filosofía, ensayos, ciencias políticas y sociales, geografía, teología, física, química, una gran variedad de libros de arquitectura que solo alguien deseoso de aprender leería. Sabía de buena fuente que la princesa Anna no es una habida lectora de temas tan complejos, ella prefiere novelas de romance y aventura. Así que por proceso de eliminación concluí que tú eras la que pedía todo ese material. Cada dos semanas sin falta venía un encargo de libros nuevos.

»Deduje que la mujer que se hallaba detrás de esos muros, tan inaccesible, misteriosa, inalcanzable y muy diplomática era un ser demasiado inteligente para los hombres comunes que solo la buscaban por su puesto.

A Elsa le sorprendió la acertara deducción que hizo. Alejaba a sus pretendientes por su entonces secreto poder de hielo y por que pronto se dio cuenta que los príncipes, diplomáticos y nobles que iban a verla con intentos de cortejo le parecían unos tontos, ineptos que a la vista saltaba que deseaban una entrada a su reino.

—Le concedo su acierto, continúe.

—Me di cuenta, que ibas a ser un reto que valía la pena —calló de pronto.

—Y ¿qué más? —deseaba saber el resto, su razón para empeñarse tanto en este reino. Era acaso solo el capricho de un hombre son delirios de grandeza que se creía merecedor de algo más digno de él, por qué no soporto nacer con lo que tenía.

—Y no hay más, creí que sería algo entretenido de hacer.

Elsa tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

—Está diciendo que solo vino aquí, a mi reino por que le pareció "entretenido" poder cortejarme —se negaba a creer eso.

—Sí, pensé que iba ser un juego divertido —sin contar que triunfaría donde uno de sus hermanos fallo—, y que si me hacía de un reino y tenía que casarme con alguien para conseguirlo era mejor adquirir una esposa con cerebro.

—¿Esta bromeando verdad? —interrogo con la voz llena de esperanza.

—No.

—Entonces su si objetivo era yo, y su plan original era cortejarme después de mi coronación en…la fiesta supongo —Hans le dio la razón— entonces ¿Por qué fue tras de mi hermana?

—Fue una casualidad encontrarla en los muelles, venia para acá y la atropelle con mi caballo. La reconocí enseguida y pensé que si podía acercarme a ella, sería una excelente forma de acercarme a ti.

—Continúe —presiono Elsa tratando de controlar su creciente enfado.

—Vi su necesidad de atención, estaba desesperada por darse a notar e iba hacer lo que sea necesario lograrlo. Prácticamente se me ofreció con charola de plata.

Elsa apretó sus puños mirando a Hans con los ojos fruncidos y él se dio cuenta qué tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—Elsa, ella quería con desesperación algo de cariño, atención. Lo habría tomado de cualquiera que se le cruzara. Toda su vida se la paso encerrada en este lugar, sin el afecto que necesitaba, ella está deseosa de salir y que alguien la notará, sin tener que vivir a tú sombra. Quería que alguien le dijera que era única y especial. Importante para alguna persona allá afuera, porque tú la alejabas.

La reina se mordió su labio interno con culpa.

—Así que decidió aprovecharse de ella, seduciéndola, haciéndole creer que la amaba y fue ahí cuando quiso jugar con mi hermana porque era más "entretenido" que su plan original.

—Lo dices de manera bastante simplificada, pero si.

A Elsa le entraron una ganas grandes de gritar, no podría creer que estaba atada a un ser tan ruin.

—¿Todo esto es un capricho? Quiso venir a invadir mi hogar por un capricho.

—La verdad es que siempre quise un lugar para mí, un reino que pudiera gobernar. Un puesto que me diera poder —_y que fuera el lugar donde le diría adiós al dolor que sintió casi toda su vida_—, entonces en algún punto después de mi fallido primer intento para hacerme con este reino vi que a pesar de la mezcla de admiración y desprecio que siento por ti Elsa, podía verte como mi igual.

Lo oía y no lo creía. Se quedo sin palabras.

—Te dije que no querías escuchar la respuesta, Elsa querida —finalizo arrastrando esa última palabra.

_¿Esta era la forma retorcida de Hans de decirle que gustaba de ella más allá de que le pareciera atractiva físicamente?_

—¿Siente admiración y desprecio al mismo tiempo por mí? —se encontraba confundida.

—En partes iguales, me gusta la Elsa que tenía todo lo que siempre he querido para mí: Un reino, poder, admiración, respeto…y tuvo la audacia de mandar todo la diablo para ser libre. Antes habías llamado mi atención pero el día de la coronación cuando vi tú poder definitivamente captaste mi interés.

—Cuando fui coronada reina de Arendelle hice el juramento de proteger al reino de todo mal, y eso me incluye, por eso hui.

—Y en el proceso hallaste a la verdadera Elsa, la que me gusta más —dijo en tono seductor extrañando ese vestido azul de hielo que llevaba en la montaña. Ese que la hacía verse tan sensual y acentuaba sus formas femeninas, no es que se viera menos atractiva con tu ropa normal. Hoy llevaba un vestido azul pálido con un escote redondo al cuello, aplicaciones de flores tejidas blancas y con mangas bombachas largas y pliegues en el puño que la cubría toda, era lindo pero muy recatado.

Elsa se estaba regresando sus formas reservadas poco a poco. Ahora no ocultaba su poder, tenía mayor confianza, era mucho más cálida y abierta; sin embargo su puesto como reina le exigía un mayor decoro por el muy molesto protocolo que la nobleza y el pueblo pedían. Era como una regla no escrita que uno tenía que acatar por prudencia y sentido común.

Ser reina no era una carta libre hacer lo que se te diera la gana, ese puesto conllevaba muchas responsabilidades. Las cadenas de la civilización la iban apresando lentamente y el llamado de la montaña se iba haciendo cada día un poco más fuerte. Extrañaba la sensación de poder explotar su poder sin restricciones.

Ella ignoro el comentario de Hans, no quería pensar en la libertad que perdió cuando regreso a su reino.

Para este punto Elsa se encontraba más tranquila y el hielo de la puerta se había ido, era como si nada hubiera pasado. La única prueba de que había perdido el control era la mejilla de Hans, una ligera quemadura de hielo era visible y una muy oscura parte que vivía en el fondo del corazón de Elsa se alegro un poco por dejarlo marcado por un rato.

Así aprendería tener cuidado con lo que salía de su mordaz boca.

Hans fue hacia la salida, para dejar a su esposa en paz por hoy.

Abrió la puerta y alcanzo a ver por el pasillo a Anna, así que volteo a ver a Elsa y le dijo:

—Te dejo de momento querida, hoy compartimos muchos secretos —hablo lo suficientemente alto para que la hermana menor de la reina escuchara—, no te preocupes que la princesa jamás sabrá de mi lo que tanto quieres ocultarle. Eso es algo solo nuestro —concluyo en tono confidencial.

Salió campante cerrando tras de sí para enfrentar a su ex-prometida a que calculadamente había provocado.

. . .

N/A: Otro capítulo nuevo, donde Hans confiesa algunas cosas muy interesante y hace unas insinuaciones muy sutiles con Elsa a ver qué pesca, pero ella no cae *A*. Y más cosas que me ha dicho Hans que quiere hacer con su esposa tal vez hagan que tenga que cambiar este fic a M, así que no se sorprendan si pasa esto.

Hay un largo camino que recorrer con este par. Parece que los planes del princeso van en factor Yoko para separar a las hermanas, ese hombre siempre tiene un plan malvado debajo de la manga.

. . .

¡Hora de los comentarios sin cuenta! ¿No has hecho tu comentario? ¡Qué esperas!

B: Gracias, bueno juntar a Elsa y Hans para que puedan ser una pareja en forma es difícil, pero considero que es posible.

F: Si ya sé que estoy medio loca, mis padres y amigos me lo dicen en el buen sentido claro XD. Gracias.

LA: Palabra, Hans es malo y de nuevas a primeras no se va a sentir culpable. Para llegar al centro del guapo príncipe hay que pelarlo en capas y aún así creo que su núcleo sigue teniendo algo de malicia.

Duran-nomo: Si, a mí tampoco me convence eso de poner a Hans pidiendo perdón de buenas a primeras y que Elsa lo perdone tan rápido. Lo que Hans hizo fue muy ruin y no es algo fácil de perdonar ¡Gracias! Me alagas mucho, hago lo que puedo XD.

Guest 1: Hans es un maldito, siempre tratara de sacar partido a su favor y me parece que es un hombre de mundo porque ha vivido mucho, así que eso lo hace sabio.

Guest 2: Bueno acá el nuevo cap. no mueras, por acá no veras al Hans arrepentido, pero llegare a eso con el tiempo. Tanto Elsa como Hans tienen mucho camino que recorrer.

. . .

Gracias por leer, y acompañarme en esta aventura. Si gustas compartir tus opiniones, tomatazos, bolas de nieve, teorías de conspiración acerca de Hans y Elsa en la caja de comentarios por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

.

.

.

La vio caminar por el pasillo directo hacia él en busca de la pelea que había provocado con toda la intención de fastidiar a la pequeña princesa y de paso plantar la semilla de la duda.

Alejar a Elsa de su hermana era un mal necesario si deseaba poder cumplir con su objetivo final. Este juego era como un perfecto efecto dómino, que llevaba con paciencia y pericia. Donde iba colocando las fichas para darles forma y rematar con el leve empujón para que el caos se desencadenara a su favor.

Los delgados labios de Hans dibujaron una ligera sonrisa ladeada, fue muy sutil. Se iba a divertir mucho jugueteando con Anna-la-tonta; que era una chica tan entretenida por su mentalidad tan simplona y visceral.

Anna por su parte escucho con mucha atención lo dicho por aquel cretino que se empeñaba en fastidiar a su hermana y a ella.

No tenía suficiente con haber tratado de robar su reino la primera vez, tenía que regresar por más, el muy mal nacido.

Frunció el ceño enojada, la sola presencia de ese hombre la enervaba, sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Y tal vez no pudo impedir que su hermana se casara con ese frio, calculador y cruel monstruo _Jörmundgander*_, pero eso no iba a evitar que tratara de separarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

Hans miro divertido como la hermana de su esposa le sacaba el dedo medio y lo miraba con desprecio.

—¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes!? —Exigió saber después de hacer su gesto obsceno en la cara de su indeseable cuñado.

—¿Yo? —Se señalo con fingida inocencia haciéndose el ofendido por la grosería, que más que enojarlo le causaba gracia. Jamás pensó que Anna pudiera cargarse esos modos dignos de un marinero.

—No te hagas el tonto, escuche muy bien lo que le dijiste a **mi** hermana —recalco ese mi con fuerza, mostrándose territorial.

—Vaya Anna nunca pensé que fueses tan posesiva con **mi** esposa —reto Hans marcando más fuerte ese mi.

Ambos entrecerraron los párpados comenzando un duelo de miradas.

Verde versus azul.

Esto era cuestión de orgullo para ambos y ninguno se rendiría, ninguno cedería a Elsa.

Anna acababa de conectar con su hermana de nuevo, después de pasar casi toda su vida buscándola; rogando como cachorro por su atención aun que fuera una mirada ¡Cualquier cosa que le indicara que su hermana la quería! Un villano como Hans no se la quitaría, no la merecía.

—No eres digno de ella —pronuncio entre dientes arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

—Ah… ¿Entonces de quien soy digno? ¿De ti?—Dejo caer con burla—. Porque si mal no recuerdo, en cuanto te propuse matrimonio no pensante dos veces en aceptarme.

El golpe bajo de Hans dio justo en la llaga haciendo que Anna pestañeara con ira, perdiendo el duelo de miradas.

—¡Tú me engañaste! —reclamo tratando de mantenerse digna y con la frente en alto, aún le dolía su orgullo por dejarse embaucar tan fácilmente por él.

—Te dije lo que querías escuchar —respondió con frialdad.

—Y yo sé muy bien, que algo de lo que nos contamos esa noche por minúsculo que fuera fue real —de eso estaba cien por ciento segura. El dolor que vio en sus ojos lo conocía muy bien, pues era un reflejo de lo que ella veía todas las mañanas cuando se miraba al espejo antes de darse ánimos, tratando de ser lo más positiva y alegre que pudiera, para ahuyentar la pena y soledad.

—Según Tomás de Aquino hay tres tipos de mentiras —contesto y comenzó a enumerarlas con sus dedos —la útil, la humorística y la maliciosa. Todas son pecado, todas son malas —declaro serio, tratando de demostrar su punto y que Anna viera su malas intenciones con ella desde el principio— ¿Adivina cual de las 3 fuiste tú? O… tal vez fuiste todas.

Declaro el muy cínico, con aires de grandeza.

—Elsa jamás va aceptarte —dijo firme con una mueca de autosuficiencia negando con la cabeza— no importa lo que hagas, ni cuantas plumas de pavo real intentes exhibir, o la "ayuda" comercial que brindes al reino, ni el estúpido contrato que hicieron. De ella no vas a sacar nada, porque sabe lo podrido que estas. Solo mira tu cara —era ahora Anna la que se burlaba de él con ganas— solo llevan un día de casados y ya te dio una tunda.

"_Que merecidamente se gano, seguro_" pensó ella con entusiasmo. Ya sabía ella que Elsa también podía dar buenos golpes cuando se lo proponía, era de familia seguro.

Hans acaricio su mejilla, trémulo ladeando su rostro, relajando su rictus para sorpresa de Anna.

—Esto es un recuerdo de ella, es una marca que nos une y sella nuestro acuerdo no escrito sobre guardar nuestros secretos.

Anna bufó incrédula rodando los ojos ante la sarta de tonterías que escuchaba.

—¿Secretos? ¿Ustedes? —Dijo cruzándose de brazos restándole importancia a lo dicho por ese príncipe arribista—. Ni que fueran tan íntimos como para confiarse algo. Estas peor de lo que pensaba si crees que un golpe en la cara, como ese, que te marque de esa forma es signo de confianza. Estoy segura que me encantará la historia cuando me la cuente Elsa —concluyo con entusiasmo aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos.

—Lo que un ser tan pedestre con tú crea o no, carece de importancia para mí —y así de nuevo Anna-la-tonta se encontraba cayendo en su redes.

No importaba si le creía o no lo que iba a decirle, sino que lo escuchara.

—Mi hermana y yo no nos guardamos secretos. Tenemos la política de puerta abierta —rebosaba de confianza.

Hans paso su mano por su nuca pelirroja mirando con aire distraído, como restándole importancia a su siguiente frase calculada.

—Claro, claro a ti no que guarda secretos. Me había olvidado por completo por qué no te conto que el reino estaba en peligro de ser invadido e ir a la guerra. Y que esa fue la verdadera razón de peso para aceptar casarse conmigo ¡Que tonto fui! —Termino exclamando viendo con todo gustoso placer como la cara de Anna se ponía en estado de shock.

—¡No, espera qué! —su cara era poesía pura para Hans.

Sus ojos alegres se volvieron opacos y boca estaba abierta al máximo, a su piel rosada se le fue el color de inmediato y su vena alegre y positiva se fue muy, muy lejos. Parecía un espectro, su transformación instantánea de princesa a figura fantasmal; era algo que el príncipe encontró bastante entretenido.

—Lo que escuchaste —expreso lento y deletreo la temida palabra guerra a su ex-prometida deleitándose con su rápido cambio de humor.

—Mientes, mi hermana jamás me ocultaría algo tan grave e importante —se negaba a creerle. No obstante sabia muy en el fondo de su corazón que Elsa si era capaz de eso, para protegerla, después de todo la seguía tratando como a una niña que necesita correa de seguridad.

Y eso la decepcionaba mucho, creía que ya le había mostrado a su hermana que ella también era una mujer fuerte y que podía salvarse sola.

—No, claro que no. Después de todo Elsa es tú querida hermana y tú eres la princesa de este reino ¡Cómo es posible que un extranjero como yo, que solo es el consorte de la reina iba a saber más! —Fingió pena por Anna, cerrando los ojos lamentándose.

—Cállate, que de tu boca solo sale veneno. Eres un _Jörmundgander _ que desea tragarse todo lo está a su paso, tu único deseo es hacer daño.

—¡Un _Jörmundgander_! Anna me alagas demasiado —soltó la carcajada de buena gana, jamás lo habían comparado con una bestia tan formidable y terrible. Una serpiente marina que se comería al mundo cuando el _Ragnarok_** llegara. Tal vez Anna no era tan tonta después de todo, termino pensando.

—Elsa no me guarda secretos —se seguía aferrando a esa minúscula esperanza.

—Anna, ella es mi esposa. Es obvio que compartimos secretos y vivencias que nunca va a contarte y no por protegerte —destaco al final. Y eso era verdad, Elsa guardaba sus misterios para sí por vergüenza y se auto-castigaba por sentir lo que sentía.

—Mientes, mientes —repetía como mantra aferrándose a la orilla de abismo donde Hans la había conducido sin que se diera cuenta.

—Lo que tú hermana y yo compartimos es pri-va-do —dijo lento señalando como si era lo más obvio del mundo—, y lo que pase en nuestra vida privada es solo nuestro —siguió con tono confidencial— y me reservo el derecho y deber de guardar nuestros asuntos de alcoba como se debe. No es correcto sacar a relucir nuestros asuntos con terceros, debo respetar los deseos de mi esposa —menciono con todo el propósito de molestarla.

—Elsa jamás me guardaría un secreto, prometimos compartirlo todo, ella es mi hermana, mi familia y tú no eres nada para ella. Nunca lo serás.

—A mi no me tienes que explicar nada, yo sé donde estoy parado. Si quieres saber lo que Elsa guarda en su corazón con tanto recelo ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? En fin y al cabo no son mis secretos, son los de ella.

. . .

Para Hans el día había pasado muy rápido, después de plantar la discordia en Anna y encontrarse ocupado haciendo de anfitrión con los invitados de la boda que se despedían con entusiasmo, dejando saber sus mejores deseos para el reino de Arendelle y su matrimonio.

No vio a ninguna de las 2 el resto de la jornada.

Elsa estaba ocupando su mente en revisar minuciosamente los contratos comerciales, para evitar pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Hans.

Anna por su parte se fue a refugiar a los establos con su mozo y el reno extraño que actuaba como perro.

A él de nuevo para no variar en la rutina le toco hacer el trabajo diplomático en la compañía del muñeco de nieve de su esposa. Elsa lo había mandando como…a falta de mejores palabras: _¿Su represéntate?_

Olaf tenía la suerte de ser encantador y que todo el mundo o casi todos, lo encontraran tan simpático.

Con el muñeco de nieve era fácil evitar que alguien preguntara por la clara marca de una mano en su cara. Y a los pocos que tuvieron el atrevimiento de preguntar le dijo que había tenido una "mañana agitada" con su esposa, sin más ni menos.

No veía la hora en la que todos se marcharan de una buena vez de su reino. Porque si, ya lo consideraba suyo. Lo único que faltaba era que Elsa le diera la corona y el título de rey que obtendría después de cumplir un año juntos. Eso también era una clausula del contrato que hicieron.

Mañana a primera hora, se iría con Elsa de luna de miel a recorrer los pueblos más apartados del reino para aplacar el creciente descontento por la falta de alimento gracias a la gran helada que causo en el verano. Iban a llevar comida, ver qué cosas les hacían falta y a que los vieran como una pareja. En fin, sería una gira meramente de trabajo nada más, le dejo en claro su esposa aguafiestas.

Estar a solas con Elsa en este viaje era lo que Hans llevaba esperando hace tiempo, en el transcurso pensaba redoblar esfuerzos para seducirla.

. . .

El portazo que dio la princesa al salir de la habitación que compartía con Elsa le supo a gloria y escuchar el final de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron las hermanas lo llevo al edén.

Sabía que gracias él habían reñido, por desgracia no había llegado a tiempo para saber cómo inicio y se desarrollo la pelea. Solo supo que cuando iba entrar oyó a Anna gritando:

—¡No soy una niña a la que tengas que proteger!

—Anna no seas ingenua, lo hago por tu bien —trataba de calmarla Elsa.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas confiado más en él que mí! —se le escuchaba herida y a punto de llorar—. Teníamos una promesa, siempre juntas ¿Lo recuerdas? O es que no significa nada para ti ahora —eso último sonó demandante reclamo y dolor.

—Anna, por favor no… —su voz se fue apagando y no pudo distinguir qué fue lo que dijo el final.

—Yo también te quiero Elsa, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Eres mi hermana, mi familia y después de todo lo que pasamos creía que te había recuperado por fin —ahora estaba seguro de que Anna lloraba a rienda suelta.

—Nunca me perdiste —el tono afligido que escucho de Elsa casi lo hizo sentir mal, casi pero no.

—¿Por qué no siento que eso sea verdad? —Pregunto Anna decepcionada y más calmada.

Al poco rato la escucho ir a la puerta y le vio salir con lágrimas muy aprisa y ni reparo en su presencia.

Hans entro y vio a una Elsa decaída acompañada de unos ojos apagados. Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama sin maquillaje, vestida con su camisón para dormir blanco de algodón y sus largos y ondulados cabellos libres de su clásica trenza.

No había signo de llanto como pensó que la encontraría, solo veía desolación.

Confusión.

Pena.

Dolor.

—Si pensaba en morir, mi deseo de morir era puro. No tenía dudas, mi mente se encontraba calmada y con una resolución absoluta de que hallaría paz si tú me asesinabas Hans. Era un favor, porque en un mundo sin Anna, no es mundo —declaro dirigiéndose por primera vez de forma informal a su esposo que la veía y le parecía tan lejano.

—Lo sé —contesto comprensivo.

—No puedo decirle eso a mi hermana, no puedo. No es correcto —declaro frunciendo el ceño afligida colocando su mano diestra sobre su boca, para tratar de callar las terribles ganas que tenía de gritar.

Tenía que recobrar el control de sus emociones. Amaba a su hermana y daría la vida gustosa por ella, pero ese secreto no podía compartirlo.

—La moralidad es por mera estética, decisión tras decisión. No lo que es que es correcto, o, incorrecto, sino la estética del momento. Lo que te hace sentir mejor. Lo que era bueno o malo para las personas es cuestión de cómo lo mires.

Elsa frunció el ceño incomoda porque ella pensaba de manera similar en ese aspecto "_La ética y la moral se encontraban en la mente de cada uno y puede diferir de la ética moral de la sociedad_."

Había llegado a esa dolora verdad después de la muerte de sus padres y la reafirmo cuando descubrió la respuesta para tener en control sus poderes.

Aceptarse a sí misma totalmente sin pensar en lo que los demás dirán, sin tener que preocuparse por que le haga daño alguien y el amor tanto a sí misma como a los demás seres que apreciaba.

Odiaba que sus padres la condenaran al ostracismo, por temor a que ella le hiciera daño alguien y que jamás aceptaran del todo el hecho de tener a una hija con poderes. La ocultaban por que la querían y creían que hacían lo correcto, pero le hicieron más daño que bien. Fue una decisión inevitable para ellos; pues sabían lo que sufría por estar aislada, más el peso social fue más fuerte. Por su seguridad y de los que la rodeaban, lo comprendía pero no por ello dejaba de ser tan doloroso.

Hans le miro con atención analizando con sumo cuidado sus ligeras y casi imperceptibles expresiones faciales. Tratando de leerla, con ella siempre le costaba saber en qué pensaba. Elsa dominaba con gran maestría el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía. Su cara de póker era casi impenetrable, la única pista que tenía era ver sus grandes ojos azules, su iris podía agrandarse o contraerse por milisegundos cuando se alteraba y su respiración se hacía más lenta y pausada.

Y justo ahí están esas sutiles pistas de que ella estaba pensado, muy seriamente lo que dijo. Eso era bueno, que le escuchara, no tenía que creerle o compartir su opinión solo oírlo para sembrar su semilla en ella y esperar que germinara poco a poco.

—Para muchos tu poder viene del mismo Satán, como el Duque de Weselton asegura que eres una bruja de hielo. Para él lo correcto es eliminarte y eso es lo que pretende, pues te tiene mucho miedo y el miedo es como la gripe, le da a uno y pronto otros dos más se le unen en el contagio —comento Hans tratando alejándose apropósito de la discusión que él causo.

—Y usted no me tiene miedo…¿Por qué? —Volvía la fría formalidad de Elsa hacia Hans.

—Porqué eres sé que no haces daño adrede, es más te culpas a ti misma si algo malo le pasa alguien. Eres capaz de renunciar a todo lo que tienes por defender lo que amas; a los que dependen de ti, sin embargo también eres capaz de pelear con todo para defenderte cuando estás sola —. Dijo Hans recordando lo que Elsa dejo atrás cuando huyo del castillo al quedar al descubierto su poder y como estando sola en la montaña iba a matar a un par de soldados por defender su nueva libertad.

»Ahora tu reino depende de ti nuevamente y el amor que tienes por tu hermana hizo que regresaras. No vas arriesgar todo lo que se has logrado en estos meses restableciendo el reino y el sacrificio de casarte conmigo.

»Tu moralidad te lo impide y porque te sentirías muy mal después.

—Entonces acepta que soy capaz de matarlo si le hace daño a mi hermana —afirmo dura Elsa.

Sabía muy bien quién era el responsable su pelea con Anna. No quería que Hans le siguiera metiendo ideas y que causara una ruptura irreparable entre ellas.

Hans pesco al vuelo la sutil amenaza de la bien llamada Reina de las nieves y quedo fascinado.

—Todos somos capaces de matar por la motivación correcta Elsa, querida. Ya impedí una vez que te mancharas de sangre las manos y pienso seguir manteniendo esas bellas manos limpias, no quiero te mancilles tu pureza con eso. Para eso estoy yo, que tengo mi cuerpo bañado en sangre, y puedo seguir así por siempre.

Elsa quedo sin palabras, acabada de hacerle una promesa espantosa y conmovedora al mismo tiempo.

Hans quería rodear a Elsa con su oscuridad, para que ella fuera su luz, después de todo, la luz brilla y se aprecia más cuando tenía negro de fondo.

Tal vez ella era la única que podía llegar a entender su existencia, verlo como un igual y contrario al mismo tiempo, con quien compartir y repeler.

La dualidad perfecta.

—No vuelva a meterse con mi hermana.

. . .

Definiciones cortesía de la wiki.

_Jörmundgander*:_ Serpiente marina gigante de la mitología nórdica la cual mordiéndose la cola podía rodear al mundo. Hijo de Loki y Angrboda.

_Ragnarok**:_ En la mitología nórdica, es la batalla del fin del mundo.

. . .

N/A: ¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero mi musa no quería cooperar, en mi mente todo está muy claro pero cuando me pongo a escribir las palabras se me escapan, y no soy capaz de plasmar lo que quiero.

Este capítulo me quedo muy denso, no me gusto como me quedo pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar y si sigo exprimiéndome no va a salir capitulo nuevo jamás D:

Y ya sé que Hans se porta muy patán pero es necesario, no me odien –me escondo detrás de Olaf para que me dé un abrazo–.

. . .

F: Si a Hans dan ganas de darle a palos, pero tranquila que poco a poco irán limando asperezas y veras como su convivencia mejora con Elsa.

. . .

Gracias por leer, bolas de nieve, tomatazos, abrazos y lo que quieran decirme en la caja de comentarios.


End file.
